That Damn Stella, Thanks
by Dreams-of-Oompa-Loompas
Summary: A what if for That Damn Donna Reed. And no, not with Rory and Dean. What if things had taken a different turn. Like Luke and Dean not meeting in the backyard. Javajunkie! Lit in later chapters
1. Stella and Leftovers

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Sighs

_A/N: What could have happened on Donna Reed Night…But didn't…_

_Please R&R! No flames. This is my first Gilmore Girls fic!_

**Stella and the Leftovers**

_As Loralai sat at the counter, Luke began to tell her about his Dad's store._

"_You know, I think there's a spot on the wall where he wrote down an order once…when he ran out of paper," Luke told her._

"_Really," Loralai asked curiously. "Where?"_

"_Behind the counter. By the door," Luke told her. "To the left."_

_They went behind the counter and found the spot. As she read aloud the order, Luke finished it. "Let's not spruce this particular spot," Loralai said as they looked at each other._

_Suddenly, a crowd of people came to the door, trying to get in, with Taylor at the front, pointing around the room. Luke was about to stand up, but Loralai grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down. "No…no…they'll go away." They crouched behind the counter in silence._

_As the crowd finally pulled away, Loralai laughed, and turned her head, finding herself face to face with Luke. God his eyes are so blue, she thought. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and argued to herself that Luke was just her friend. But as a dirty thought popped into her mind, she knew it was time to leave. She sat up, whispering, "I have to go." She felt she had to leave before anything happened. "Yeah…um, okay," Luke said, snapping back to reality._

_A/N: I just wanted to explain why she left!_

_

* * *

_

_As Loralai arrived back home, she had a feeling she shouldn't have left. But the sparks that were flying made her feel very awkward. Luke is my friend. My best friend! Just my friend, she thought. She walked into the kitchen, and noticed something wrong…There was no cheeping. "Oh no…Oh no…" she muttered as she looked into the cage and saw Stella, Rory's bird for school, was gone._

"_STELLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: After they find Stella……………………………………………………_

_Luke held up the box filled with the fragments of Loralai's lemonade lamp. "Sorry about your lamp. I'm gonna go throw this away…" Luke said. Loralai shook her head, "No, no, don't worry about that," she insisted. "No, it's ok. It'd be better to get rid of it now," Luke said._

Luke came back in, he found Loralai sitting next to the bird talking to it. "You never ever do that," she said as she shook her finger at Stella.

"I'm gonna head home now," Luke told her feeling a bit depressed. "No! Stay! Really, I need some company! I've been feeling a bit sad since Rory's abandoned me…" Loralai eagerly said.

She surprised herself at her enthusiasm, but her mind dismissed it as a combination of boredom, loneliness, and too much coffee. Luke shrugged his shoulders, "Ok," he said. Loralai jumped up and stood at the refrigerator. "Want something to eat? It might be all nasty cause' our refrigerator has been making this weird 'eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee' noise, but……" Loralai babbled. "Whatever's fine," Luke said, as Loralai took out some leftover Chinese food. She smelled it, and coughed. "Ugh! Either this refrigerator is really broken, or that's from the time I couldn't find the food for a week and I finally gave up starving and ordered pizza! How long has this been in here? Ugh!"

She threw it in the trash, and grabbed a something from the cabinet. "Pop tart?" Loralai said waving it in Luke's face. "You're gonna starve…" Luke said in a dull voice. "I- hey, hey, hey…I just remembered. What **_did_** you mean earlier? When you said you thought there wasn't a chick in the house, and you really thought there was a chick in the house!" Loralai babbled. "What?" Luke questioned, confused.

"What did you mean by there really is a chick in the house?" Loralai asked. Luke looked flustered as he stammered, "I-I just thought, you thought, that I knew, how you didn't believe there was a chick in the house…"

Loralai stared at this confusing, ranting man. "Huh?" Luke looked confused himself. "I…I knew there was a chick in the house," Luke finally managed to choke out.

Loralai sat down next to him. "Ah…psychic now aren't we? Now all we need to do is pick out a name for you! How about……Madame Serena…no, that's been done…" Luke stared at this crazy woman whom he was so in love with. Before he even knew what he was doing, he pressed his lips against Loralai's.

Loralai was surprised at first, but to her surprise, she kissed him back. She pulled her body close and felt warm everywhere where she touched Luke. Loralai pulled back, confused, and blinked as she put her hands to her head. _There goes our friendship,_ she thought.

Luke mentally bashed himself on the head. _Jeez! I just ruined our friendship!_ He knew what he'd done probably wasn't a smart idea, so he stood up to leave. Loralai shook her head and saw Luke leaving. She jumped up, grabbed his arm, and kissed him. Luke was shocked for a moment, to even think Loralai liked him like this. Loralai pulled away for a second time as she looked at Luke. "Is this why you thought I called you," Loralai smiled as she sarcastically said this. Luke smiled back, something very rare, "Maybe…" Luke daringly kissed her again as she backed up the stairs, slowly pulling him up to her sacred bedroom.

* * *

Rory smiled as she watched Dean leave. She went back into Babette's house to clean up, only to find Apricot gone. She frantically searched for an hour and a half, only to find him sitting in the piano. She cleaned up everything quickly and changed, knowing her mom would come over to see her. That crazy lady! There was no way she'd ever let her mother see her in that dress. She'd never live it down!

Rory sat down and read her book for a little while, when she noticed it was almost midnight. She stared at the clock, and wondered why her mother hadn't popped up yet. Loralai would want to tease her about leaving her alone, and strangely enough, she hadn't come. Rory grabbed her book and stood up. She marched over to her house and knocked on the door. When no one answered, she grabbed her keys and opened the door when she heard a thump upstairs. She started up the stairs at a running pace when she stopped.

Rory stared blankly at the **things** on the foot of the stairs. Was that…Luke's flannel shirt, and…her mother's bra?

* * *

A/N: Cliffie! Whoo! Read on! If you review, you get cookie points! So…review! (Sorry, I had some coffee this morning…A bit energetic…) 


	2. Other Clothes and a Special Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…Stop mocking me!

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Wipes tears from eyes Oh! Thank you! Thank you so much! Ok, I'm better. Read and review! Brownie points to those who reviewed. Here's a shout out!_

**LukeNlorelaifan: Cool! I was on a caffeine high earlier…but sadly, now it's gone. Thanks!**

**Amelia: Cookie points to you! Yes, I can make chocolate chip macadamia nuts. Coinky-dink much? Thanks for the review!**

**GilmoreHorseFreak04: I love it too. But thanks! Don't worry, the town will know in the next chapter. And Rory does sorta have a freakout. I love horses too!**

**Kyag16: Rory will not be scarred for life. I'm not insane, and neither is she…I think…Pulease review some more!**

**Starshollow108: I know, I so agree. That would be so disturbing. Especially since my parents are together! Review more!**

**J.Stone: Thank you. Thank you very much.**

**Fraiser: Oh my god! You rock! Thanks for all the compliments. And for no criticism! Thank you, thank you, thank you. Oh! And thank you!**

**Megan: Dirty's my middle name. Well, not really, cause it would be freaking disturbing to think what was going through my parents minds when they gave me that name. Actually, I have no middle name. Sorry, I'll stop babbling now.**

**Leah: Yeah, I think I will continue with it. Otherwise, what would I do with my spare time! I have no life! Well…most of the time. Thanks, oh, and REVIEW!**

**Orangesherbert7: Umm…I dunno what you're supposed to say to criticism. Except, I know how to spell Lorelai's name. It's just this freakin computer! I finally fixed it though. Thanks for the compliment on Luke's rant.

* * *

**

…**Other clothes and A special guest…**

_She stared at the clock, and wondered why her mother hadn't popped up yet. Loralai would want to tease her about leaving her alone, and strangely enough, she hadn't come. Rory grabbed her book and stood up. She marched over to her house and knocked on the door. When no one answered, she grabbed her keys and opened the door when she heard a thump upstairs. She started up the stairs at a running pace when she stopped._

_Rory stared blankly at the **things** on the foot of the stairs. Was that…Luke's flannel shirt, and…her mother's bra?_

Rory stared at the clothes on the stairs. _Oh my god! Are-Is that…Oh god!_ She thought. To her horror, she heard a moan. She frantically grabbed her keys and book and scrambled back to Babette's. She settled back into the couch and thanked god she was out of earshot.

* * *

As the sun rose, Lorelai blinked. She turned over and surprised herself by bumping into Luke. _What the heck! Did I get drunk or something?_ Then the memories of the romantic night before came flying back to her. She smiled as Luke wrapped his arm around her.

Lorelai snuggled closer to him when she remembered Rory. "Oops…" She gave Luke a sweet kiss and changed. As she walked downstairs, she picked the clothes off the floor, and hoped Rory hadn't seen them. (Too late! Bwa ha ha!) She walked into Rory's room and peeked inside. Seeing the empty bed, she thought, _Good, Rory didn't come home yet._

She walked over to Babette's house and used her spare key to get in. (Otherwise, how would she get in? Sorry I keep interrupting the story.) She found Rory asleep halfway finished with some book in her hand (You fill in the blank)

Lorelai gently shook Rory and she stirred. "Mom?"

"Hey honey…um…I brought a guy home…" Lorelai nervously said.

Rory nodded as she yawned. "I know……you could hear your moans from here. I bet the whole town heard it." Lorelai flinched at the thought of everyone hearing that. Then her face turned to shocked. "And you know it was Luke…"

Rory nodded again. "I sorta saw the flannel shirt and……other clothes…scattered on the stairs…Next time, you should remember there are innocent people nearby. I bet the whole town knew…they probably had their faces pressed against the windows."

"Dirty!" Lorelai laughed. "So…you're ok with me and Luke?"

"I'm **_very_** happy for you," Rory said. "Just not for Stella. God, she must be forever scarred, hearing your moans…"

Lorelai smiled and playfully slapped her head. Rory stood up and linked arms with her mother as they walked back home.

As they entered the kitchen, Rory sat down on the chair and let her head fall on the table. "I did not get any sleep last night. I think Babette's couch was trying to eat me…"

Lorelai laughed. "Hon, I'm gonna go wake Sleeping Beauty up. Maybe he'll make us breakfast!"

"Umm…mom…we don't have anything in our refrigerator. In fact, it's not even working…"

Lorelai pouted. "Oh well!" She jumped up the steps two at a time. She walked into her room to see Luke still asleep. Lorelai plopped onto the bed. "Wake up honeykins, or you'll miss your bus and be late for school," she teased as she gave him a passionate kiss. Sure enough, Luke's eyes fluttered open. "Hey," he mumbled a bit confused.

"Rory knows…don't worry…she's ok with us," she motioned to herself and him.

Luke smiled and gave Lorelai a long kiss.

"Make me coffee…please!" Lorelai begged.

Luke rolled his eyes. "You know, one day, that stuff is gonna kill you…"

Lorelai smiled. "Come on! Get changed! I need coffee now!

* * *

After a strange breakfast, Lorelai gave Luke a kiss and headed towards work. She went straight into the kitchen.

"Who wants to hear about my night?" She shouted. "Ooh! I do," Sookie cried raising her hand.

"Well, it started off with Rory's bird getting out, and ended with, me and Luke in bed together," she whispered the last part.

Sookie gasped and dropped the pan, spilling the hot oil all over Bob's shoes. (Yes, Bob…the one who is in the Thanksgiving episode in season 3) He screeched, and so did Sookie.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "You! And Luke? Together! I knew it would happen! I knew it," Sookie whispered. She danced around the room.

"Just…don't tell anyone yet. I don't want to go public with this relationship yet…ok?" Lorelai told her best friend.

"Cross my heart and hope to die!" Sookie cried. Lorelai looked at Bob hopping around. "Um, Sookie? I think you killed Bob's feet…"

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry," Sookie cried as she sat Bob down and knocked a frying pan on his head

* * *

Lorelai parked the car and Rory stepped out. "Come on mom!" Rory cried. Lorelai sat there. "I'm not going," she stubbornly spoke. "It'll be fine," Rory reassured her. "Nothing is ever fine at my mother's house," Lorelai responded putting an emphasis on the word mother.

"Mom!" Rory shouted.

Lorelai angrily got out of the car. For a while, things were ok, until Rory brought up the broken lemon lamp.

"Are you getting me back for the apron thing?" Lorelai asked.

Emily's eyebrows went up. "Luke? What was Luke doing at your house?"

Lorelai frowned and glared at Rory, who gave her a look that said, 'You'd have to tell her eventually'

"Nothing mom, he was helping me find the bird," she spoke truthfully. _At first…_

"Hmm, and did Luke hear you're call in distress, or the cheep of a bird in danger? Was he walking by when he heard you call for help?"

"Oh look," Lorelai started as she quickly gulped down her wine, "We're outta wine." She stood up and started to refill her glass.

Emily started questioning her again. "Oh look! We're out of ice!" Lorelai said as she started for the kitchen.

Emily stood up and followed her. "Tell me, do you have feelings for this man?" Lorelai avoided her eyes. "Fine! Yes! We are together now! God!" She finally cried.

"Thank you for telling me. Now we can discuss what on earth you are thinking……"

* * *

Luke and Lorelai pulled the paint cans out of the back of the truck. "Are you sure this isn't too much?" Luke asked her.

"No! I mean, we need a couple for the actual painting, and then there are spruces, and…well, I dunno."

Luke laughed as they put the paint cans down in the front of the diner. "So, we got everything, the tarp, the paint, and…whatever else we need, right?" He asked her as they stood in the front of the empty diner.

"Yeah! We're ready to have a paintapalooza!" Lorelai cried.

"A…paintapa whaty what?" Luke asked. Lorelai laughed and looked around as she gave Luke a sweet kiss. "See you Friday…"

Lorelai walked away and left Luke staring at her. Luke began to bring the paint cans in.

But someone did see……Ms. Patty ran over to Babette's house. She was going to love this juicy piece of information…

Lorelai and Rory were walking towards Doose's. "Ok, we need those pop-tarts, marshmallows, the sugar. What else do we need?" Lorelai asked.

"An ambulance so I can take you to the hospital when you fall into a sugar coma," Rory joked. "Funny, real hilarious," Lorelai frowned at Rory before they burst into laughter.

They headed towards Doose's when they heard a loud noise and Taylor stepped out.

"Those darn bikers. Always roaring around, making a disturbance," Taylor muttered angrily.

"Yeah! We should put barriers to stop everyone from coming into the town," Lorelai sarcastically babbled.

"Yes…oh, we can't do that! It's illegal…Maybe I could find some sort of loophole…" he mumbled as he headed towards the door. Lorelai and Rory exchanged a look and giggled. The 'hmmm' of the motorcycle grew louder. They looked at the motorcycle as it parked nearby.

"Hey…nice top…take it off," a voice came from the motorcyclist.

Rory and Lorelai turned around as the biker took off his helmet.

"Dad!" Rory cried as she ran forward to hug him.

"Christopher……………"

_A/N: Yay! Cliffie again! What will Christopher do to Lorelai and Luke's relationship! (Sorry I'm feeling a bit dramatic) This one was especially long! Yay! (Also a bit energetic!) Review! Review, and you get cookies! And money! Well…not money…I'm broke! But you do get cookies!_


	3. Raleigh the Roller

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls…The world is cruel!

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I just wish you guys would write longer ones! To those of you that did review, then, thanks, again. And, cookies to you! More for those who made longer reviews though. All you people who never review, but read the story, review. I'll update sooner if you do. Sorry for taking so long to update, but I've had a project in school. Sorry! All you who are mad, I am sorry, and if I insulted you, I am sorry. I do write this story because I like to. In those whom I wrote shout outs, you might repeatedly hear sorrys. Sorry! I am so sorry; I was in a bad mood! I beg for forgiveness. So here's a few shout outs to those who reviewed a lot!_

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid**: **Lorelai will not sleep with Christopher. No way. This is my fic, and in it, Lorelai and Luke belong together forever. Forever! Besides……who says she's even going to 'meet the parents again'. Rubs hands together Bwa ha ha ha! Hah! Oh, but now I have a new best friend. Yay! I was getting bored of my old ones! Sorry Leen and Lilly, and Mariella. You are forever bonded to me in a best friend over the internet bond. Whatever that is…Thanks for the review though! Oh, and you get a cookie!**

**Bunny is Injured: Of course I will write an extra long shout out for you. Not! Well, I'm in a good mood today, so, I guess. First off, thanks for the criticism. Even though you spelled it wrong. Forget that! And even though there barely was any. You know, I should put your review in my fic. Trust me that would make it really long. So, I guess I could do the pickles thing. But you know I don't like pickles. And those of you out there who don't like pickles, I am really sorry. But of course, Sam insisted. I mean cough, cough Bunny. Pretend I never wrote that. Sorry Bunny. I know you hate that name. Also, like I told Gilmore girls freakazoid, Christopher and Lorelai will not sleep with each other. Yes, I agree, it would kill the Luke Lorelai relationship. But, you are very lucky! Just look at the name and you will see what will happen! Sorry if it's a giveaway a bit. Thanks again for the compliments. They inspired me! wipes tears Thank you! I'd like to thank my mother, and father, and my kindergarten teacher who said, you're horrible at math, but you sure can spell. Ooh…sorry for that bit, but you did say you wanted this to be long. So, there you go. Long enough for you? If not, well, sorry. And, too bad. I do have a life. Even if I say I don't.**

**Beatlechicksteph: Cool, my name is Steph too! Thanks for the compliments on my grammar and spelling. Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You, besides Bunny, are the only one who wrote a long review. Thanks! Again!**

**Ronata: Thanks for reviewing. Just please make your reviews longer. Please…And the more you review, the more often I update, so try and review every chapter!**

**JJFluffStuffForeva: Yes! You get cookies! You had a long review, so you get extra! Dozens and dozens of cookies for you! Don't worry; I have my own plan on how Christopher will be dealt with. But thanks for the compliments!**

**Orangesherbert7: Thanks for reviewing again! I'm glad I know I have at least one constant fan. I know, I barely see any Sookie in the stories. Thanks for the compliments. Yes, I will get back at Christopher! Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha! Sorry, my moment is almost over. Ha, ha, ha! Ok, it's over now…thanks again, and review some more.**

**Bayleigh Anne: Oy with the poodles already! Thanks! I like the pun you made! Not bad…not bad…Yes, everyone wants to know what shall happen with Chris! Review some more!**

**Jessroxmysox: Bwa ha, ha! No, don't drop dead! If I did write it, everyone says they will drop dead! I'll be responsible for killing almost 30 people! That will _not_ look good on my job resume. Oh well, you don't have to worry about it, because if you look closely at the title, you will realize something. Actually, you'd have to be a total idiot not to know what will happen! Oh, and you get both chocolate chip, and chocolate chip macadamia. Oh, and I have some leftover sugar cookies…with sprinkles! _Lucky_****you! So, thanks for reviewing. Love the penname!**

**Sugar-insantity-dudett: Yes! I need coffee too! This is why I'm writing the story! So read and review! Please!**

**Ronata: Well thanks. I am sorry; I was in a bad mood that day. But thanks for not yelling at me like certain reviewers who report me (cough cough cami and Lollysamantha cough cough) I shall remove it! Oh wait, I've replaced it with this one! Ha! That's good, that's real good! So, continue…**

**Leafsfan31: Yes! I shall finish this story! Ok, enough with the shalls. I know that's what you are thinking. But, obviously I must have, or else how would you be reading this?**

**Jen: Don't worry! I will finish, as everyone keeps telling me that! **

**Nicole: I'm glad you like it! And even though you have the same name as the woman who stole away Luke from Lorelai, it does not matter. Sorry, I just thought that was strange. Thanks for the compliments! Read and review!**

**Sarah: Strange, I can't understand what you're saying…Are you being nice, or mean? If it's nice, than thank you! If it's mean, well, whatever, it didn't even make sense so whatever. Thanks for the compliment though…**

**Killer Angel: Actually, it was less reviews before, but yes, I get your point. As I have said before, I was in a bad mood. SORRY! Thanks for being nice about it! And thanks for the compliments…Read and review! Again!**

**GGfan 4-evver: Why thank you! And don't worry, Lorelai moments happen to the best of us…actually, to the most of us…**

**Hannah: I will continue! Onward with the story!**

**Mochachocoholik: Yes, she did see the apron! How you wonder? She saw it on the couch! Did I forget that? Oops! Better find somewhere for it later on. And thanks! Your review was perfect for me! Just follow Bunny Is Injured's example! Don't worry, Chris will suffer. Bwa ha ha! And thank you again for not complaining as so many others have! Puppy face Read and review still!**

**Political donkey: Read above about the apron thing. And thank you for the review!**

**MM Vermalha: Thanks for the long review, even if most of it doesn't make sense! Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad it was long, because that was what I was saying! Read and review.**

**Gilmoregrl519: I will not make you beg! Yes, I will not let Lorelai go to the dinner! I'm sorry, but I cannot make Christopher die. That would make things very different. But he will suffer! Ha, ha, ha! Yes! I think Rory will appreciate Luke more than her dad! Thanks for the review! **

**Traptrogue6: I am sorry…I was in a crappy mood that day, especially after I read how many reviews Muffin Is Injured had on her first chapter. Here is the chapter…it has obviously replaced the note, so whatever.**

**Icytiger8888: As I have said, I have done a bad thing. See above! And at the time, I had only 11 reviews, so…yeah…And it is not blackmail! I was in a crappy mood!**

**GilmoreDanes4: Thank god! I almost thought I had a stalker, and I was freaked out! Thank you for being nice about the entire, "review or else" thing. But if you know where I live…then…stay away…**

**I can't spell ananamous: Ananamous is spelled as anonymous. Just for you to know. Thanks for the compliments. I know, no one else has written during _That Damn Donna Reed. _Thank you, thank you! Read and review!**

**Lorelai's Whore: As I have said **_many times (!)_** I am sorry!1 **

**Raleigh the Roller and Pete the Paintbrush**

_The 'hmmm' of the motorcycle grew louder. They looked at the motorcycle as it parked nearby. "Hey…nice top…take it off," a voice came from the motorcyclist. Rory and Lorelai turned around as the biker took off his helmet. "Dad!" Rory cried as she ran forward to hug him. _

"_Christopher……………"

* * *

_

Rory jumped up and down. "I can't believe you're here!" She cried. Rory hugged him tightly. Christopher kissed her head and looked at Lorelai. "You don't look to happy to see me…"

Lorelai sighed. "Of course I'm-happy to see you," she choked.

Christopher gave her a look that said, 'Sure…' Lorelai gave a small smile. "So…Christopher…what are you doing here?" She nervously asked.

"Well, my parents are in town, so I'd thought I'd stop by and surprise the Gilmore Girls…surprised?" Christopher said smiling. Lorelai nodded, still shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Oh, the teeniest feather could knock me in the gutter…" she managed to say.

Rory smiled. "Where are you staying?" She eagerly asked. It's been quite some time since she had seen him.

"I don't know yet…" Christopher solemnly said. Rory turned to her mom. "Oh, you could stay with us…right mom?"

"Nah, I don't think your mom would like that." Christopher shook his head.

Lorelai looked at him. "No…no…its ok…" Christopher and Rory smiled. "Hop on…" Christopher motioned to Rory. "Hop off…" Lorelai shook her head. "Hop on…" "Hop off…" "Come on Lor…" Christopher said as Rory looked at her with pleading eyes. Lorelai sighed. "Hop on…"

Lorelai watched as they drove away, and she turned towards Doose's as she sighed. "Christopher……"

* * *

The door jingled and Lorelai, Christopher, and Rory entered. Luke looked up as Lorelai sat down at the counter. Christopher and Rory were held up by being forced to talk with Babette. "Who's that with Rory?" He asked Lorelai. "That would be Rory's father…" she mumbled. Luke's face became confused. "Her father?" Luke asked. 

"Yes, the man who impregnated me…" Lorelai started but was shushed by Luke placing his finger over her lips. "Not the best thing to discuss with your boyfriend," he muttered. Babette finally shut up and Christopher and Rory sat at the counter next to Lorelai. Lorelai turned to Christopher. "Christopher, this is Luke…my boyfriend," she started with emphasis as Babette spotted Miss Patty and hurried outside. A crowd began to form.

"Oh my! Rory's father meets Lorelai's boyfriend. I still can't believe Lorelai and Luke are together," Miss Patty spoke as she pointed to the people inside. "You think Luke'll punch him," Babette eagerly asked. They watched as Lorelai introduced Christopher and Luke.

Kirk came up from behind the small crowd. "What's going on," he asked as the swarm of people pushed their faces up to the window, knowing it would be best not to go inside at this moment. "Rory's father is in town, and Lorelai is introducing him to Luke. Ooh hoo, boyfriend meets the old flame," Babette muttered without even looking at him. "Luke and Lorelai are together," Kirk asked confused.

Luke forced a small smile and shook Christopher's hand. "Nice to...eh…meet you…" he mumbled. Rory turned around and quickly turned back. "Mom, I think the whole town is watching us." Lorelai turned to her, "What?" She turned around before facing Luke. "Oh my God! Umm…Luke…we better get out of here before someone falls through the window," she said with wide eyes. Christopher turned around and Luke stared out the window. "God, I'll have to scrape their snot of the windows later." Luke complained as he watched the crowd grow. "Forget that, you'll have to scrape faces off," Rory nervously said as she turned her head back and forth. Lorelai stood up. "Let's go…" she started before Luke gently grabbed her arm. "You better not go that way, or you'll be run over by those crazy maniacs." He motioned towards the back. "Come on, go through the back." He started to lead them through the back.

The crowd watched as Luke was leading the three into the back. "Do you think they'll do something dirty," Babette anxiously asked. "With Rory and her dad there, no," Miss Patty questioned her. "Maybe they'll stick them in the freezer," Kirk said in a serious tone.

Lorelai stepped out behind Christopher and Rory and gave Luke a kiss before he closed the door. They snuck away and were walking halfway home when Christopher's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Christopher asked. Lorelai and Rory turned to him. "Emily, hi…" Christopher said as Lorelai raised her eyebrow. He talked for a second and then handed his phone to Lorelai. "Heh-hey mom…" Lorelai slowly said.

"Lorelai, did you know Christopher is in town," Emily excitedly started. Lorelai nodded as she talked to her mother. Emily told Lorelai how she had arranged to meet with Francine and Straub that Friday. Lorelai was about to respond when she pictured Luke's face, and she smiled and remembered the painting day. "Sorry mom can't." Lorelai said. "Lorelai, really, they don't come all the time. Whatever you're doing, this is much more important-" Emily began, before Lorelai pulled the phone away from her ear. She stared at it and mocked her. She held her phone to her ear for a second, and at hearing Emily still yapping, she pulled it away. Rory looked at her. "Mom! What are you doing?" Rory pointed to the phone angrily and Lorelai rolled her eyes before holding the phone up again. "Sorry mom can't. Hafta do it another weekend…" she said before she hung up. "Mom! Why did you do that?"

"Oh, you guys have plans this weekend! Friday, you and your dad are going to grandmas."

* * *

The door swung open and Lorelai walked in. Luke came down the stairs and bumped into Lorelai. "Aww…I was coming up to see you," Lorelai seductively said as she ran her finger over his chest. Luke gently grabbed her hand. "We have to paint," he reminded her, sounding a bit disappointed. Lorelai smiled and Luke pulled her into a passionate kiss. 

After they were out of breath, they broke the kiss. Lorelai smiled at Luke and threw her fists into the air. "It's paintapalooza time!" She yelled. Luke smiled and they pulled out the painting supplies.

After they were all set up, Luke handed her a brush. Lorelai dipped it into the paint can and laughed. "What's so funny?" Luke asked as he painted the wall next to her. "This, my friend, is here on to be known as Peter!" Lorelai held up a paintbrush.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Peter? Don't go naming things now!" he cried. Lorelai held the roller high. "Luke, meet Raleigh the roller!" She smiled. Luke gave her a look that was halfway between a smile and frown. Lorelai put it down and started to sing.

"Grab your brush and grab your rollers! All you kids and all you bowlers! We're going a-painting today!" She sang. Luke looked at her. "How do you remember these things?" Lorelai laughed and continued to paint.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai stood at the counter and looked at their hard work. "It looks nice," Lorelai said as she took of the coffee she had begged for. She put the cup down and looked at Luke. Luke gazed into her eyes. "Thanks…" he kindly said. 

Lorelai smiled. "Do I get a prize?" she teased. Luke pulled her into a fiery kiss. Lorelai pressed her body against him, and Luke wrapped his arms around her waist. Luke started to lead them up the stairs.

Thumping was heard throughout the diner, as Lorelai hopped down the stairs. "Now, don't I look good in flannel?" she asked as she spun around in Luke's red flannel shirt. Luke rolled his eyes, on the verge of smiling. Rory came in and slumped at the counter. Lorelai acme over and sat down next to her. "Hey hon, what's wrong?"

"Bad night," Rory told her. "You look good in flannel," Rory smiled with a slight chuckle. "I know! That's what I've been saying!" Luke served a plate and headed over to the counter. "Coffee Luke, please! I really need it," Rory begged. Luke picked up a donut and put it on a plate. "Sorry Rory, no more coffee…" he said as he walked towards a customer and served them. "What? Then…what's that?" She pointed to Lorelai's cup. "That is for the special people who are allowed into Luke's apartment." Lorelai said with a smile. "Sorry, there is no more here…" Luke said as he continued to serve customers. Rory reached out her hands. "Can I have a sip please?"

"No!" "Please!" "Mine!" "I want it!" "It's mine!" They fought like little 4-year olds. At last, Rory grabbed the cup and drank it quickly. She sighed at the relief of coffee, and laughed at the look on her mom's face. She quickly stood up and hurried out to go to school, leaving her mom speechless.

"She-she…Rory's a bad girl!" Lorelai cried. Luke watched her sad face, and sighed. He bent over and pulled out a thermos of coffee. "Jeez! That coffee is gonna kill you guys some day," he mumbled, "Well, I tried…" Lorelai pounced over the thermos. "Oh my god! Thank you! I love you!" She gave Luke a tender kiss and drank all the coffee directly from the thermos. Luke gave a faint smile and continued to serve customers happily.

* * *

Lorelai turned the key and the lock opened. She pushed open the door and walked into the kitchen. Christopher sat at the table and looked up at Lorelai. He stood up and stared into her eyes. 

"I want us to be a family." He seriously said. Lorelai stared at him and coughed. "Excuse me…" she choked. "You, me Rory. I want us to be a family." He spoke.

Lorelai stared at him. "Are you crazy?" But Christopher continued, "No, I'm not. I'm Rory's father, and you're her mother. I was listening to your parents, and my parents, and thinking. I want us to be together. We should be a family." Lorelai still glared at him. "I'm with Luke!" She said. Christopher still went on. "I think we should get married." "You are insane!" Lorelai yelled. She stared at him for a second. "I think you should leave now…" she slowly said. Christopher looked down. "Okay," he quietly said as he headed into the living room.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai watched as Christopher drove away. "I still can't believe Dad would try to do that…" Rory said. "He was just being…Christopher…"Lorelai said as they both turned back into the house after the roar of the motorcycle died away.

* * *

Lorelai skipped in after work to Luke's. She sat at the counter and smiled. "Coffee pease…" Lorelai begged. Luke gave her a kiss and reluctantly poured her coffee. "Luke…" she sang. "We're going to the Founder's Firelight Festival, right?" Luke turned to her. "Aww, jeez! You know I don't go to these things!" He complained. Lorelai put on the puppy face and begged. "Please?" Luke sighed. "Fine…" he muttered as he came back to the counter and stood for a second.

Lorelai's eyes lit up. "Really?" Luke looked at her. "Yeah, fine." Lorelai asked again. "Really?" "Yeah!" "Really, really?" "Ok, we're not going now! "No!" "Ok, we're going! Jeez!" Luke cried as he threw his hands up in the air and continued to serve. Lorelai sat there with a smug look on her face. The door jingled and a woman carrying many bags came in. Luke looked up, and a shock look covered his face.

"Rachel?" Lorelai turned around. "Rachel? Your ex Rachel? You're Rachel?" Rachel, as was heard so many times, nodded. "I'm Rachel…" Luke looked at her. "What are you doing here?" "Well, I was at the airport, and I heard the next plane was leaving for Hartford…next thing I know, I'm here…" Rachel stepped up, and Lorelai forced a small smile. "Hi…I'm Lorelai, Luke's…girlfriend…" she choked out. Rachel's expression turned to surprise and disappointment for a second, but then she smiled. "Nice to…he-em, meet you," she coughed. Luke still stared. "So…you know where I can find a place to stay around here?" Rachel asked.

"Um…well…you can stay at…um…the Independence Inn…that…heh-em…would be a…um…good place…to stay, because you can stay there, because it's an inn." Lorelai babbled. Rachel nodded a little. "Lorelai, can I speak with you for a moment," Luke said as he led her to the back. "She-she…you…and…the whole world…screw up-" Lorelai started, but Luke gave her a tender kiss. "Calm down…look," Luke started, "Nothing is going to break us apart…ok?" Luke said. Lorelai smiled slowly. "Yeah," she nodded. They came back out, and Lorelai said goodbye to Luke. Rachel turned to Luke.

"You…really like her…don't you?" Rachel slowly asked. "Yeah…yeah, I do…" Luke spaced out. "So…where's this Independence Inn Lorelai was talking about?" Rachel asked. Luke nodded and started to scribble down the directions. Lorelai turned around and looked back into the diner. _Is the world trying to screw us up?_ Lorelai thought, as she turned around and headed towards home.

* * *

_A/N: Happy? I finally posted! Yay! Sorry it took so long, I had my computer on the fritz. Review! Review and you get a coo- oh…wait. Checks refrigerator and cabinets Sorry, I'm fresh out of cookies. Checks again Oh, but wait…never mind, there's no dough. And I mean money too…I'm broke. But, here, have a pickle……………_


	4. True Love

Disclaimer: I don't own- why do you keep asking me this question! You know I don't!

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know a ton of you have been waiting for this, so please, review again. Here's the chapter! Now…now…NOW!

* * *

_

**"I Love you's"**

"_Rachel?" Lorelai turned around. "Rachel? Your ex Rachel? You're Rachel?" Rachel, as was heard so many times, nodded. "I'm Rachel…"_

"_Hi…I'm Lorelai, Luke's…girlfriend…" she choked out._

"_You…really like her…don't you?" Rachel slowly asked. "Yeah…yeah, I do…" Luke spaced out._

_**Is the world trying to screw us up?** Lorelai thought, as she turned around and headed towards home.

* * *

_

Coffee drizzled into the cup and sent out it's strong but alluring smell. Lorelai sighed and stared as Luke poured her a refill. "What are you doing?" Luke asked as he watched her watch the coffee.

Lorelai didn't even look up. "Coffee is beautiful." She sighed again. She smiled, picked up the cup and quickly drank it. "It's a liquid. How can it be beautiful?" Luke questioned her sanity. Lorelai looked up at him. "I don't know. But coffee is beautiful. There's just something so…I don't know!" Lorelai said. Luke bent over and whispered into Lorelai's ear, "Not as beautiful as you."

"Aw Luke! You old softy!" Lorelai cried as she pressed her lips against his. Luke was about to pull away, but Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed the coffee pot down and deepened the kiss.

Rory opened the door and sat at the counter. "Jeez! Why don't you guys go get a room?" Lorelai and Luke broke the kiss. Lorelai turned to Luke, then to Rory. "6 shades of purple! You know, that's a good idea…" she teased. A ringing of "Aw Jeez!" and "God!" rang throughout the diner. Lorelai laughed and poured herself another cup of coffee. "You can't go one way without coffee, can you?" Luke asked. "Nope…" Lorelai replied as she took another sip. "Coffee for me too Luke," Rory said.

"Luke, we're still going to the Founder's Firelight Festival, right? God, that's a mouthful to say. Hey, Rory, try saying that 10 times fast!" Lorelai joked. Rory took her coffee and gulped it down quickly. She shook her head. "Luke, don't make the coffee so hot next time. I think I almost burned my tongue off…" Rory said as she stood up. "Mom, aren't you coming? I've gotta meet Dean in 2 hours!"

"But how will you and Dean kiss if you burned off your tongue?" Lorelai teased her daughter. "Mom!" Rory cried. Lorelai stood, "Bye Luke, see you at 7:30, right?" Lorelai questioned him again. "I said I was going, didn't I!" Luke grumbled, despite the slight smile on his face.

Luke and Lorelai both bent over the counter and gently kissed. "Mom! You can do that later!" Rory cried as she tried to drag her lovesick mother away. Lorelai raised an eyebrow. "Dirty!" She cried and then she smiled and walked out to her pushy daughter.

As she left, she bumped into Rachel. "Oh, hey Rachel," Lorelai said slowly. "Hi Lorelai," Rachel smiled slightly.

As she watched Rachel go in, Lorelai froze at the window. "What mom, don't you trust Luke?" Rory questioned. "I trust Luke…I just don't trust her…" Lorelai glared at Rachel and Luke talking. "There's just something I don't like about her…" Lorelai continued.

"Like she's Luke's old girlfriend?" Rory asked her mother.

"Stupid universe!" Lorelai yelled as she shook her fist at the sky.

"What does the universe have to do with anything?" Rory questioned her insane mother. "All the powers of it are getting together to mess with me and Luke…duh!" Lorelai stated it as if the obvious.

"Of course," Rory sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes. She changed the subject as she dragged Lorelai away from the diner.

* * *

Lorelai brushed Rory's hair. "I just hate that I made myself an idiot in front of Luke's ex girlfriend!" Lorelai complained. Rory flinched. "Ouch, you're pulling off my hair!" Lorelai continued to babble. "I mean, I just babbled on about the inn. Now, I probably look like Luke's moronic, insane girlfriend!"

"Mom, Luke doesn't care if you made yourself an idiot. Ow! You're gonna make me bald!" Rory cried. Lorelai bent over and smiled. "Well next week, I'll introduce you to Sammy the Scissors!" She teased.

"And then you'll explain why I'm bald to grandma…" Rory joked.

"You won't come then…" Lorelai explained.

"And what's my excuse then…" Rory continued.

"That you were kidnapped by Spanish musicians with 10 gallon hats, while really I'll have killed you and buried you in the front yard." Lorelai teased.

"Why the front yard?" Rory asked

"Because all psychos bury their loved ones in the backyard. I, on the other hand, am a maverick." Lorelai joked.

"A maverick psycho," Rory questioned again.

"Yes, now hurry up and get ready! I have to change too…" Lorelai said.

* * *

Lorelai hurried up the stairs and took a shower. By the time she had showered and changed, Dean had arrived. Lorelai skipped down and opened the door. "Hey Dean! Rory's still getting ready…" Lorelai started but Rory skipped out of her room. "I'm ready…" Rory smiled shyly at Dean, who was gazing at her. "Wow…you…you look great…" Dean smiled. Rory leaned forward and gave Dean a sweet kiss. "Let's go…bye mom," Rory waved and Lorelai smiled and waved back. She hurried back up the stairs.

Around 7:40, the doorbell rang. Lorelai hurried down. "You're late, thank god." Lorelai smiled and Luke smiled back. He looked at her. "You look nice…" Luke shyly said. Luke wrapped his arms around her waist. "Mr. Suave, ay?" Lorelai laughed. Luke pulled her forward and they passionately kissed. Lorelai ran her fingers through his hair as Luke's lips moved towards her neck. "You look better without the cap." Lorelai mocked him. Luke's hands wandered, and their kisses became fierier. Luke then pulled away. "Thought you wanted to go to the bonfire…" Luke said. Lorelai wrapped her arms around his neck again.

"Bonfire, schmon fire." And she gently kissed him again. Luke wrapped his arm around her shoulders and his other arm around her waist. They hungrily kissed as if they hadn't seen each other for months. Their tongues danced, but they slowly pulled away, with the dire need to breathe.

"How did you get out of dinner anyways," Luke asked. Lorelai smiled. "I said I was sick…"

"Sick?" Luke questioned, wondering how Lorelai's mother had bought that.. "Well, lovesick really…" Lorelai smiled. Luke beamed back. He opened the door and motioned to leave. "Why, you are such a gentlemen…" Lorelai messed with Luke in a high pitched voice.

* * *

The fire crackled, and through the darkness, couples could be spotted around. Luke and Lorelai sat on the bench, very close. Lorelai leaned her body against Luke's. "God…it's so beautiful…" she dreamily whispered. Luke wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer. "Wanna go to the diner?" Luke asked. Lorelai laughed. "Dirty!" Luke smiled. "I meant for some food?" Lorelai pouted. "Darn!" She laughed. They stood up and started back to Luke's.

Luke opened the door and Lorelai stepped in. "Such a gentlemen…" she teased as she drew circles on his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. They tenderly kissed. "Hey, wanna dance?" Lorelai asked Luke.

"Come on, you know I don't dance." Luke took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. Lorelai turned down the lights and turned on the radio. "Please?" She put on the puppy face. She wrapped her arms around him again. "Please?" She repeated as she gave Luke another kiss. A slow song began to play.

"Fine…" Luke grumbled with a slight smile on his face. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they pressed their bodies together as they swayed to the music. Luke placed his forehead on Lorelai's and smiled.

"Lorelai?" Luke almost whispered. "Yes?" Lorelai slowly said as she smiled. "I love you…" he smiled.

Lorelai planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you too," Lorelai said as she put her head on his shoulder. They slowly moved to the song until it was over.

They stood there; Lorelai had her head lying on Luke's shoulder, their arms wrapped around each other. "I wish we could stay like this forever…" Lorelai whispered as she pulled her head back and rested it on Luke's forehead. Luke nodded. "Yeah…"

Lorelai sighed. "What time is it…" she sadly asked. Luke looked at the clock. "Almost eight," he slowly said. Lorelai unhurriedly untangled her arms from Luke. "Rory's gonna be expecting me soon," Lorelai said.

"Here, take some food home with you," Luke smiled as he went into the back. A few minutes later, he came out with two bags in hand. "You're such a good provider," Lorelai teased in a high, southern accent, smiling. She leaned forward and gave Luke a sweet kiss. Luke wrapped his arms around her shoulders and the kiss deepened. Lorelai pulled away reluctantly. "I gotta go…" Lorelai said with a pretend pout.

* * *

Rachel placed the lens back on her camera and headed towards Luke's. She walked past, and saw Lorelai and Luke slowly dancing. Lorelai's eyes were closed and she didn't notice Rachel.

Rachel turned and left.

* * *

Rory walked into the living room, where Lorelai sat on the couch, daydreaming. About Luke probably.

Lorelai looked up as the door closed. "What's wrong?"

Rory's face was very sad. "We just broke up..." she sadly said.

* * *

_A/N: TBC! Review and you get a pickle! So long, and thanks for all the fish! LOL!_


	5. Wallowing and Max

Disclaimer: I don't- oh, forget it…

_A/N: Reviews! I haven't seen some in a while, so review if you can! I know that some people have been waiting for this chapter. It took so long because I had some writer's block. I sorta still do! So, here's some shout outs!_

**Javarox: Narc? What is that? Oh well, just please explain in your next review. And it better not be a bad thing! Unless you don't review…please review again!**

**Sarah: Yes, we all make mistakes. Sorry for them. But please, don't let you stop reading the story! Continue! On with the story! Review! Sorry, I'm feeling a bit hyper today…too much sugar. Sugar!**

**Sammi: Yes, I am obviously updating. Unless this is a figment of your imagination…Whoooooooo! You are dreaming! Wait, I must be dreaming…why are you in my dream! I don't even know you!**

**Ronata: If I am right, you have been following the story. Thank you! I love it when my fans follow the entire story, and review more than once. Thank you! I love you all!**

**Kylie1403: Sorry, in my last reviews, people demanded pickles. I don't like pickles much either. But thanks for reviewing! Please, continue to review. I love reviews. Really, I want to marry them…well, not exactly, but reviews rock! And you rock, cause you reviewed! Whoo hoo! I will tell all your friends! Kylie rocks! Well, I don't even know you…oh well. Tell all your friends! You rock! And so do all my fans!**

**Orangesherbert7: Well…sorta…thanks for following my story too! Love your penname. Please, continue to review! As I have stated, I love reviews very much…so give me them! Please……**

**Xxnicole033xx: Ok, please tell me your name is Nicole, cause' if you chose that as a penname, I would have to say eww (relating to Gilmore Girls) Nicole (in GG) stole Luke away from Lorelai! Well, I noticed my mistakes a bit too late. And I'm too lazy to fix them. Except, when Lorelai says she loves Luke before, she didn't seriously mean it. It was excitement, so, there's one mistake to cross off your list!**

**JanelleRae: Dirty! Well, please review more…I do love them…still…even though I've said it a lot of times. And you do get a pickle (the food, duh) so, continue to review…well, you'd have to read the story to review, so, read!

* * *

**

**Wallowing and Max**

"_Lorelai?" Luke almost whispered. "Yes?" Lorelai slowly said as she smiled. "I love you…" he smiled._

_Lorelai planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you too," Lorelai said as she put her head on his shoulder._

_Rachel placed the lens back on her camera and headed towards Luke's. She walked past, and saw Lorelai and Luke slowly dancing. Lorelai's eyes were closed and she didn't notice Rachel. _

_She turned and left.

* * *

_

Lorelai flopped herself on the couch, her smiled unable to hide itself. She stared into space, and was daydreaming about Luke when the door opened.

"Hey Rory…" Lorelai said, turning around when she spotted Rory's face.

"We just broke up…" Rory said in a sad tone.

Lorelai stood up and hugged Rory. She felt ready to kill Dean! Lorelai sat Rory down, and tried not to think about Luke; She found it very hard, but didn't smile.

Rory sat there, in shock. For a while, she stared into space, her eyes filled with sadness. Lorelai didn't say anything, not wanting to say something wrong. This was the first time Rory had broken up with anyone.

Rory looked down and stood up. "I…I'm going to bed…" she murmured quietly as she entered her room.

* * *

Rory opened the door, and sat at the kitchen table. Lorelai was sitting there with a smile on her face too, eggs and bacon on two plates.

"Did you cook?" Rory forced a smile and sat down at the table.

"Well, I figured you might not want to go out yet…you know…" Lorelai said as Rory looked down at her plate.

"Thanks…" Rory quietly said.

She took a bite of the food at looked up at her mom. "This is Luke's food…"

Lorelai smiled nervously. "No it's not…"

"You went out to Luke's and brought this back and served it on a plate…" Rory slowly said.

"Well…yes…you know I can't cook!" Lorelai said with a dazed smile on her face.

"You can't stay away from him for 12 hours…" Rory said as Lorelai's smile faded. Lorelai felt bad at being so happy with Luke and Rory breaking up with Dean.

"So…I made a list of things…" Rory said.

"List?"

"Well…there are lots of things we need…"

"No wallowing?"

"What?" Rory's face turned to confused.

"Wallowing…you have to order some pizzas and get a bucket of ice cream and sit and watch stupid and pointless soap operas all day…" Lorelai explained.

"No…No wallowing!" Rory stated.

"Okay…" Lorelai said in a you're-gonna-regret-it-later voice.

"So…first we can--"

"Sorry, I have to go into the Inn today. Michel called in sick," Lorelai said with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh…" Rory sounded sad. She continued to explain to Lorelai the list of things for her to do, as Lorelai listened, trying not to push Rory to wallow to much.

* * *

Lorelai sat at the desk, her pen scurrying across papers. As she finished it, the phone rang. With Michel sick, she had lots of work to do. The annoying ring of the phone continued, and Lorelai picked it up, filling out some papers. "Independence Inn, how may I help you…?"

"You sound busy…" a familiar voice spoke.

"Yeah…sorry…I had tons of paperwork to do, and Michel called in sick; please, he probably got a stain on his suit and locked himself in the bathroom to cry…" Lorelai smiled at the sound of Luke's husky voice.

"So…you're not coming for lunch? Too bad, I made apple pie…"

"Ooh! Apple pie! Oh…I'm so busy…maybe I could do the Romano's paperwork tomorrow…" Lorelai sounded anxious.

"Don't worry; I'll bring some over to you…" Luke smiled at the chance to see her again.

"Oh! Thank you so very much!" Lorelai smiled. "You are such a sweetie pie…"

"Don't ever call me that again…" Luke warned.

"How about I call you caveman then?" Lorelai smiled. "For the way you grunt when I--"

"Lorelai…" Even over the phone, Lorelai could tell Luke was turning a crimson red.

Lorelai smiled. "Ok…see you at lunch?"

"Yeah…"

"Can't wait…" Lorelai smiled and knew Luke was smiling too by the sound of his voice. They said there goodbyes, and as Lorelai heard a click, she stared into space, the phone hovering above the table.

"Someone seems happy…" Sookie came up next to Lorelai.

"Sookie! Yeah, I am…So, what's up?" Lorelai still had a dazed smile on her face. Sookie explained about the dentist group coming to stay, and asked for her opinions, while Lorelai tried to stay undistracted.

* * *

Luke walked in, holding a bag of food and coffee, when he passed a rushing blonde. "Rachel…?" Luke said. Rachel slowly turned around, not wanting to run into Luke on her way out…She held two big luggage's in her hands.

"Oh…I see you're leaving…" Luke said, trying to hide the relief. He had known that Lorelai had been uncomfortable with Rachel's stay.

"Yeah…" Rachel slowly said. She looked away. "I…well…this is gonna sound stupid…but, I wasn't sure you and Lorelai were really together…I came here…to see you…but, um…I guess you're taken…At least you're happy…" Rachel avoided Luke's eyes. Luke nodded as she quickly escaped through the doors.

Luke walked over to the Inn desk, where Lorelai was standing, her pen scurrying over the papers and her ears listening to the two phones she held. Lorelai finally ended the calls and put down her pen. "Hey!" She smiled as they gently kissed.

Luke smiled back and handed her the bag.

"Aww, thanks! You're a life saver!" Lorelai said as she opened the bag. "Pie!" She squealed.

"So…Rachel left…?" Luke said.

Lorelai looked up at him and met his eyes. "Yeah…she just checked out…" She knew it must have been strange for his ex-girlfriend to be there. There was an awkward silence until the phone rang. "So…I gotta go…" Luke said. H smiled and Lorelai smiled back. "Yeah…So, I'll stop by later for dinner?" Lorelai happily said. Luke nodded and they both sweetly kissed, the silence gone. As they broke the kiss, they both smiled. Luke got strange looks as he drove back to the diner and worked with a lovesick smile on his face.

* * *

The little bells rang as Lorelai entered the diner. She had a big smile on as she sat at the counter. "Coffee please…"

"Not this time…" Luke said gruffly.

"Come on, please!"

"No…"

"Please!"

"I don't think so…"

Lorelai looked at Luke and narrowed her eyes. "I'll tell Babette and Miss Patty about our sex life…" she whispered.

Luke glared at her. "Dirty. You win this battle…"

Lorelai smiled as Luke poured her a cup of coffee. "Why thank you very much," she teased him as took a sip of her coffee. "Mmm…has it always been this good?"

"The same as always," Luke responded as he served Andrew a plate of food. "Thanks," came the mutter from him. Luke went back to the counter as Lorelai looked up.

"So…what do you want…" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled. "You…"

"Lorelai…"

Lorelai ran her finger over his chest. "Come on…you know you want too…" she murmured. Luke flushed and grabbed her coffee. "No more coffee for you…"

"No!" Lorelai screamed as she took her coffee out of his hands. "I'll stop, really!"

"You hurt me; you prefer coffee over me…" Luke smirked at her.

"Well the coffee does look better…" Lorelai joked as she took another sip.

"Ouch…" Rory said as she sat at the counter.

"Hey Rory…how's your list going so far?" Lorelai asked as Luke served her the usual dinner order of a cheeseburger and fries.

"After I eat, I have to go home and get dressed for Madeline's party." Rory said.

Lorelai looked at her for a second, her face expressionless. "No wallowing?"

Rory looked back at her mother. "I am not wallowing. No wallowing…" Rory stated.

"Ok…" Lorelai said unsurely. Luke placed down a plate of food as Rory dug in. She quickly finished and left, leaving a kiss on her mother's cheek, and an empty plate. Luke picked up the plate and came back to the counter. "So, are you coming over tonight?" Lorelai flashed a brilliant smile at him. Luke smiled at her. "Yeah."

"I figured we could have a movie night…" Lorelai took a sip of her coffee.

"That sounds good…" Luke said as he wiped off the counter.

"What? No argument? Nothing?" Lorelai looked up from her plate, stunned.

"Well, I'm low on blood sugar…" Luke said.

"Well, you won't be tonight mister; I'm getting tons of candy for tonight! Red vines, marshmallows, peanut butter, Oreos, skittles, every candy you can think of!" Lorelai happily said.

"And you know I won't take a taste…" Luke said.

"Oh, come on! You know you'll like it…!" Lorelai took a bite of her food and spoke with her mouth full.

"That's gross…" Luke said looking at her.

Lorelai laughed as she ate her french fries.

* * *

Luke opened the door and came into Lorelai's house. Lorelai came out of the living room, smiling brightly. "Hey mister, knock next time," she teased him. "I bring food!" Luke held up two bags of food. "Wow! Thank you daddy!" Lorelai said in a baby voice. She and Luke softly kissed for a moment.

"That sounds so wrong," Luke said with a smile. They sat on the couch as Luke set the food on the table.

"What's all this junk?" Luke asked seeing all of the candy and sweets.

"What do you mean junk!" Lorelai said as she got two beers from the refrigerator. "This stuff is 100 sugar, and I will be so hyped up tonight!" Lorelai smiled. "Good to keep in mind," Luke said. "Dirty!" Lorelai smiled as she sat on his lap. She turned her head and their faces were less then centimeters apart. Luke moved in closer as their lips touched in a long, sensual kiss.

"Mmmm…you are so much better then coffee," Lorelai smiled at him as she put her forehead on his.

"Nice to know…" he said as he kissed her again. "Yeah…" Lorelai moaned softly into his mouth.

As they broke the kiss, Lorelai smiled at Luke. "So…what movie are we going to watch first…"

Luke sighed, pretending to be frustrated. "I dunno…"

"How does _Legally Blonde _sound?"

"Sounds like a chick flick…" Luke said as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh, come on! I love this movie! It's so funny! I mean, the acting is pretty good…please…for me…" she put on the puppy pout. Luke looked at her and groaned in playful frustration. "Fine…" He rolled his eyes.

Lorelai smiled and stood up, putting the movie in and sitting back down, laying her head on Luke's chest. She looked up at him. "Ok, now there are rules…"

Luke grumbled and rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes mister! Well, rule number one is no talking…" Luke smiled as he heard this rule.

"I know a way to keep you from talking…" he softly murmured into her ear.

Lorelai smiled. "Dirty! Well, rule number two is no squishing around…"

"There goes that idea…" Luke smiled as he softly whispered.

"Dirty!" Lorelai grinned. "Well, whatever…we can forget the rules…" she said as she traced shapes on his chest. Luke smiled back at her. "Good…" he said as Lorelai pressed the remote and started the movie. She grabbed a red vine and smiled as she laid back her head again.

Halfway through the movie, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Luke said. They both stood up, when Lorelai grabbed his hand. "No…I'll get it…You make me coffee…" Lorelai flashed a smile at him. Luke went into the kitchen just as Lorelai opened the doorbell.

"Hey—" Lorelai looked at the man standing in her doorway.

"Max…"

"I can't live without you Lorelai…" Max said breathlessly.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai said with a mix of anger and confusion in her voice. Max looked at her. "I feel that it was wrong for us to break up…you feel it too! I know it!" Max said.

"Max, I told you, I can't be with you…!"

"Look, if this is because you are scared, then it's not right!"

Luke, who heard the screaming, came out of the kitchen. "Is something wrong—" he said until he spotted Max. "Who are you?"

Max looked from Lorelai to the other guy (Luke, but he doesn't know that) and he understood why Lorelai was saying it. "Oh…" softly said. He quickly turned and with a swift opening of the door, he was gone.

"Who was that?" Luke asked, still confused.

"That-that was Max…" she choked out, surprised he had come.

"Your…ex…?" Luke slowly asked. Lorelai turned around to him. "Yeah…" she softly said. "What did he want?" Luke asked though he knew the answer.

"He…he wanted to-to get…to get back together with me," she slowly said. "But I said no…I could never be with anyone other then you…" she softly murmured as she wrapped her arms around Luke. He smiled a bit as he put his arms around her. "Good to know…" he said as he leaned forward in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Luke had fallen asleep on the couch, and Lorelai put a blanket over him as the door opened and Rory came in.

"I'm ready to wallow now…" she sobbed. Lorelai went over and hugged her tightly as she sat her on the loveseat and picked up the phone. "Pete? Can I get some pizzas? Yeah well………"

* * *

_A/N: Told you that this one would be longer. Well, review soon, cause' this story is definitely not over. I love reviews, remember, so I want a lot. I don't mind some criticism, so flames are permitted for this chapter! Sorry if it's a bit weird or I mess up; most of it I wrote at night when I couldn't sleep. Please stop reading and review!_


	6. Sooner than Expected

Disclaimer: No one on this site owns Gilmore Girls! Including me……

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but my power went out for two weeks, because of Hurricane Wilma. I had to eat tuna and there was no TV or computers! Somebody fill me in on what happened on Gilmore Girls, please! Reason I put Legally Blonde you ask; cause my friend paid me. I'm serious; it's her favorite movie and she's stupid and paid me $6 to put the movie in my story. Yes she is blonde, no offense to blondes out there! But she's a stereotype blonde, all stupid and weird. Well, here is the next chapter, please read and review!

* * *

_

**Sooner than Expected**

"_Hey Rory…" Lorelai said, turning around when she spotted Rory's face._

"_We just broke up…" Rory said in a sad tone.

* * *

_

"_So…Rachel left…?" Luke said._

_Lorelai looked up at him and met his eyes. "Yeah…she just checked out…"

* * *

_

"_Max…?" Lorelai felt her heart stop._

"_I can't live without you…" Max slowly said._

"_I can't be with you Max!" Lorelai almost shouted._

"_Who are you?" Luke asked._

_Max looked from Lorelai to the other guy (Luke, but he doesn't know that) and he understood why Lorelai was saying it. "Oh…" he softly said. He quickly turned and with a swift opening of the door, he was gone.

* * *

_

_Luke had fallen asleep on the couch, and Lorelai put a blanket over him as the door opened and Rory came in._

"_I'm ready to wallow now…" she sobbed. Lorelai went over and hugged her tightly as she sat her on the loveseat and picked up the phone. "Pete? Can I get some pizzas? Yeah well………"

* * *

_

Lorelai sat next to Rory as the tears poured out. She stood up, and got some ice cream for her to eat. "Here…" she softly said. Rory's tears dried after a while, but it seemed she didn't want to talk at the moment. Rory sat in her room, her sobs started up, but quickly ended. Lorelai sat in the living room, next to Luke, thinking about everything; Rory, Luke, the Inn, her parents, everything. She smiled at Luke's sleeping body; he looked so much more vulnerable in his sleep.

Luke woke up and saw Lorelai, asleep in a chair, her body hanging over the side onto the couch, her face asleep in Luke's shoulder. Luke sat up slowly and he gently pulled Lorelai off the couch. "Hmmm…" Lorelai stirred slightly as Luke picked her up and laid her on the couch.

"You're so big and strong…" Lorelai smiled as her eyes fluttered opened. Luke smiled as he leaned forward and gave Lorelai a gentle kiss.

Lorelai slowly sat up as Luke plopped down next to her. "Where's Rory?"

Lorelai's smile faded and she looked towards Rory's room. "She's wallowing…" Lorelai quietly said. Luke nodded. "I've gotta go to work…" Luke explained.

"I'll be ready in a minute…God, I'm starving!" Lorelai smiled again. She stood up and started up the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower…coming?" Her smile grew wider.

"Rory's in the house…" Luke said, sounding a bit sad.

"So?" Lorelai continued to smile. "She won't hear anything over the shower…"

Luke smiled and quickly followed Lorelai up the stairs.

* * *

**One month later…**

Lorelai sat at the counter and drank her coffee. Luke went behind the counter and looked at Lorelai.

"2 minutes here and you've already had 4 cups of coffee…" Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well I am an amazing woman…" Lorelai smiled as she took a bite of her food.

The phone rang and Luke spoke into it. After a few yells, Luke hung up, seeming upset. Lorelai looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong?" She asked, looking at him. "Nothing, nothing…" Luke said as he continued to serve plates. Lorelai raised her eyebrow and watched him continue to serve plates around the diner.

"Really, what's wrong?" Lorelai continued to ask.

"Well…it's nothing…" Luke repeated.

Lorelai grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. "Ok mister, what's wrong? I know you didn't yell at the operator, because no mother would give there child such a crappy and miserable name!"

Luke sighed, frustrated, and looked at the floor. "My nephew is coming here. Liz says he's being a bit of a problem and she's sending him to me. Why! Because she's Liz! Of course, when she can't handle something, she throws it at me, because I'm the big brother!" Luke started to rant.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down…" Lorelai placed her finger on his lips. "How old is this nephew of yours?" Lorelai asked. Luke sighed. "16…"

"Oh……" Lorelai said.

"Yeah, well, now I'm stuck with tons of shopping, I gotta get a bed, I gotta get food, I gotta get…What the heck does a teen need!"

Lorelai smiled at him. "Just a note…you need sheets……when is he coming…?" Lorelai asked.

"Next week…" Luke grumbled as he put his head on his hands. Lorelai smiled at him. "Are you sure you're ready for this…?" She asked. "He's family. You help family, period…" Luke said. "Okay…" Lorelai said a bit hesitantly. "Well, don't worry; I'll be here with you…" Lorelai said. She brought her lips to his in a slow kiss. When she pulled away, Luke was smiling.

"Well, stay with me longer," he said as he pulled her close again.

* * *

Rory sat sadly in her room, doing her homework. She heard the door open and stood up to say talk to her. Her mom nervously shuffled her feet up the stairs. "Hey mom…" Rory said, and her mother quickly turned around, hiding a bag behind her back. "Hey hon, how was school…?" Lorelai nervously asked.

"Fine…" Rory suspiciously said. "Good, good…" Lorelai nodded. "Well, I'm gonna go then," Lorelai quickly ran upstairs, the item in the bag still not visible.

Rory looked up at the stairs doubtfully. She went back to her room, and was quietly studying when she heard a loud gasp that ran out through the house. Rory quickly stood up and ran up to her mom's bathroom. "Mom, what's wrong?" Lorelai looked up at her with wide eyes.

Luke stood by the bus stop, waiting for the bus. As it pulled up, he waited to see a teenager walking off. A dark-haired boy holding a big bag and book in his hands.

"Jess…"

"Luke…"

There was an awkward silence and Luke led him to the diner. "So…this is the diner…" Luke motioned around. "Uh huh…" Jess nodded as Luke led them upstairs. "And this is the room…there's the beds, that's yours and mine; the sheets are new; there's the kitchen, the……" Jess listened to Luke drone on, and once he was done talking, he told Luke he'd be back at 10, leaving his uncle standing there. He stepped out of the diner and took a look around the town. _This is hell…_he thought.

* * *

"Hey, this is Coffee Co. I'm calling about the 1000 lbs of coffee you ordered. They're being delivered today," a deep voice said over the phone.

"You're hilarious," Luke said dully as he served a plate.

"Well, it works in my dreams," Lorelai laughed. "Well…I called to say, what if you and Jess came over for dinner this Saturday. It could be a 'Welcome to Stars Hollow, no we're not all recently released mental institute patients' party," Lorelai quickly said.

Luke thought for a second. "Yeah, that sound okay," he said.

"Good…good…Well, see you Saturday. Don't forget the men in white coats!" Lorelai joked as they said their goodbyes. _To calm you down when you hear this…_Lorelai worriedly thought.

* * *

Lorelai watched Sookie and Jackson babbling about grilled cheese and pot roast when she heard the doorbell ring. She opened the door and there stood Luke and a dark-haired boy she assumed was Jess. "Hey…" she forced a smile. Tonight, she would tell him…

"Hey…" Luke said as him and Jess entered the home. He gave Lorelai a peck on the lips and Jess raised his eyebrows. "Jess…this is my…ahem…girlfriend…" Luke cleared his throat. He hadn't really talked to Jess much, so it seemed strange. Lorelai led them into the kitchen, where she introduced them to Jackson and Sookie.

Rory sat at her computer, and she turned around at her mom's voice. Spotting whom she understood to be Jess, she smiled. He was cute…

"Hey, I'm Rory…" she smiled at him. Jess nodded. "Figured…" He looked around her room and spotted a bookcase of books. "Well, aren't we hooked on phonics?" He joked. Rory stood up, "Yeah, well I read a lot…Do you read much?" She asked.

"Nah…not much…" Jess answered as he picked up her Howl book.

"I can lend you that, it's really good…" Rory said.

"Nah…" Jess responded.

He turned to her, and they stared at each other for a quick moment. "So, does this open," Jess looked to the window.

"Yeah, there's a latch and you have to pull it then push…" she started when she saw Jess opening it.

"Shall we?" He motioned to the window.

"Shall we what?" Rory asked confused.

"Bail…"

"It's Tuesday in Stars Hollow. There's nowhere to go. The 24-hour mini mart closed 12 minutes ago…" Rory stated.

"Well, we can sit on a bench and stare at our shoes…" Jess retorted.

"Look, Sookie just made a ton of good food, and I am starving. It may not seem like it now, but it is gonna be fun, trust me…"

"How can I trust you, I don't even know you…"

"Well, don't I look trustworthy?" Rory smiled at him.

Jess grumbled and they headed into the kitchen. "Want a soda?" Rory asked as she opened and closed the refrigerator.

"I'll get it myself…" Jess said as Rory headed into the living room.

Once Rory was gone, Jess grabbed a beer and snuck out the back door.

Lorelai served a big amount on Luke's plate, trying to think of when was the best moment to tell him. She saw Rory come in and looked around. "Where's Jess?" She asked.

"Oh, he's getting a soda…" Rory told her. She passed Luke his plate, smiling, and went into the kitchen. Looking in both there and Rory's room, she spotted no one, so she went onto the back porch.

As she expected, she found Jess on the porch; he had just opened a beer. "Aw thanks, for me…?" She joked as she took the beer out of his hand. She didn't drink it, but Jess gave her a funny look.

"Look…I've tried the whole, 'My parents don't get me' bit, and the whole, 'the world can bite my ass' bit, and let me tell you, I've mastered them all…" Lorelai tried to talk to him.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Good for you…"

"Let me just tell you, you've got a really good thing going here…Luke is a great guy…he's really special, and you're very lucky to have him…" Lorelai said. Jess continued to stare away from her. "I'm just saying, don't blow it…" Lorelai continued.

"Look, why don't you Doctor Laura someone else…" Jess angrily said.

Lorelai looked at him, feeling a bit of pity for him, but mostly anger. "Stay away from my beer…" she said as she walked back inside. She looked at the cooking pots of food just as Luke came in. "Hey, where's Jess?" Luke said. Lorelai looked at him, and felt this was a pretty good moment. She promised herself to tell him tonight, and no later.

"Luke…I need to tell you something…" Lorelai hesitantly said.

Luke looked at her. "What? Are you ok? You look sick…" Luke's voice was filled with concern.

"No…well…Luke…I-I…I'm pregnant…" Lorelai breathed out.

"What?" Luke asked, confused.

"I-I'm, p-pregnant…" she whispered. She wasn't sure what Luke's reaction would be.

Luke's mouth fell open; he stared at her for a moment. This was very unexpected for him. Lorelai looked at him sadly; she was confused at Luke's silence. Was he happy? Disappointed? Angry? Would he leave her now? Maybe she shouldn't have told him…

"Pregnant?" He asked again, still confused.

Lorelai nodded again. Luke stared at her. "Pregnant?" He whispered loudly. Lorelai looked at him. "Could you say something else?" She chuckled nervously.

"I know you weren't expecting this, and it wasn't planned, but…please, say something…"

Luke shook his head and took Lorelai into his arms. "Lorelai, I love you, and we'll raise this baby together," Luke said. Lorelai smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I love you too…"

She cupped his chin and gave him a tender kiss. "Mmm, how about Lorelai?" Lorelai murmured as she pulled away.

"We're not going to name another one of your kids after you; people will think you were on Meth when you named our child." Luke retorted.

"Ah, but it will reflect my spunky personality," Lorelai smiled.

"And your insanity," Luke quickly bantered.

"That too…" Lorelai gently kissed him again.

Rory walked into the kitchen. "Ah, and here we thought you guys were kidnapped by Spanish musicians when you were in here necking…" Rory joked. Lorelai smiled and Luke blushed.

"I told him!" Lorelai squealed.

Rory smiled. "Told you he wouldn't freak…"

"Well it is a typical men reaction," Lorelai flashed a smile.

"Well I'm not a stereotype man," Luke said.

"Really, because you have a-" Lorelai started as she reached her hand to his pants.

"God!" Rory screamed and Luke blushed at the looks on Rory and Lorelai's faces.

"Where's Jess?" Rory asked, looking around.

"Who cares, let's go tell Sookie!" Lorelai pulled Luke into the living room.

Rory looked around and opened the back porch door, where she saw Jess leaning on the porch, smoking.

"Hey…" Rory said as she heard a screech of happiness from inside. _Sookie_…she smiled. "Hey…" Jess didn't even look at her. "Too cool for us, huh?" Rory joked. Jess turned to look at her. "Yeah…well…I'm not a big fan of Tupperware parties…"

"Ok…" Rory said as she went inside. Jess sighed, frustrated.

* * *

"You have to tell them…" Rory said, looking at her mom, who sat the table reading a magazine.

"Tell who?" Lorelai stupidly asked, not glancing up.

"You know who I'm talking about…" Rory grumbled, who had woken up early to her mother's morning sickness.

"Yes I know who, it's just that time of the month where I feel like playing blonde. So should I wear the pink dress or the pink dress Britney?" She smiled, looking up at Rory.

"I'd go with the pink dress…to wear at Friday night dinner. So, are you going to tell them? Because you should…" Rory told her.

"They'd freak out that I'm not married and I'm pregnant again. You know how your grandma freaked when she found out I'm with Luke. How would she react to finding out I'm having his baby?" Lorelai said, trying to avoid the Rory face, which might make her consider changing her mind.

"She's your mom, you should tell her. I would tell you if it happened." Rory said, trying to change her mind.

"I'm not telling her. Besides, Luke isn't even your type…" Lorelai joked.

"Gross mom!" Rory wrinkled her nose.

"Definitely," Lorelai nodded. "I'm not telling them!" Lorelai huffed and crossed her arms at seeing the Rory face.

"Don't you want them to know I'm getting a little sister?" Rory smiled slightly.

"Ah, psychic ness must run in the family, because a mother's intuition tells me it's gonna be a girl." Lorelai smiled.

"Do you think my sister will be psychic too?" Rory played along.

"I don't think so because Luke's unpsychic ness will cancel out my psychic ness," Lorelai joked.

"So we shall be the only special ones in the family," Rory continued to play along.

"Of course," Lorelai smiled as she stood up.

"You have to tell them," Rory said as she stood up and started following Lorelai up the stairs.

"Ugh! Don't change the subject!" Lorelai spoke as she reached the top.

"Tell them!" Rory yelled, smiling.

"Neevvvvvveeeeerrrrrr!" Lorelai shouted down the stairs.

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, I know, surprise! Why, you ask, I made Jess come earlier. Well, cause I believe in Jess/Rory, and I think if Jess came later, by then, Rory would be with Dean again, and there would be too many complications. I don't like complications. It's like being constantly poked by an annoying midget who happens to be your sister. Trust me, it's annoying. And Lorelai's pregnant! Wow, lotsa stuff in this chapter. Sorry I skipped four weeks; it's just stuff that would've happened with or without Luke/Lorelai in the series. And, well, sorry if things aren't exactly like in Season 2, but remember, Jess came earlier and things are a bit different. So please review, cause' I love them. I will update soon, hopefully, 'cause I already wrote down the chapter. I just need to type it… Oh well, so, review and I will update as soon as I can. Which might be a while…or not…I'm not sure yet. Review and you get tuna and bananas, cause they're the only things I have (Blame Wilma) Yes, the hurricane dummy. I mean person. I mean…what 'ev…_**

_**Love ya,**_

_**Hermione0624**_


	7. Don't need no daisies

**Look out, spoilers in the Author's Note!**

Disclaimer: I keep closing my eyes and wishing to own it, but the stupid star must be broken or something!

**A/N: Ok, I just wanted to say, the whole "long-lost daughter" thing is stupid. Gilmore Girls is not a freaking soap opera! This thing better not mess anything up, because now Rory is back and April is going to mess things up! Stupid Anna Nardini! Stupid April for coming back! Someone needs to call up Amy Sherman Palladino and set her straight! Where is the good-hearted comedy? I'm going to toilet paper her house if things keep heading this way! Who's with me! Well, here is the next chapter. The title may or may not make sense…Thanks for all the reviews! Review some more!

* * *

**

**Don't need no daisies…**

_Previously on That Damn Stella…_

_Luke sighed, frustrated, and looked at the floor. "My nephew is coming here. Liz says he's being a bit of a problem and she's sending him to me. Why! Because she's Liz! Of course, when she can't handle something, she throws it at me, because I'm the big brother!" Luke started to rant._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down…" Lorelai placed her finger on his lips. "How old is this nephew of yours?" Lorelai asked. Luke sighed. "16…"_

"_Oh……" Lorelai said.

* * *

_

_Luke stood by the bus stop, waiting for the bus. As it pulled up, he waited to see a teenager walking off. A dark-haired boy holding a big bag and book in his hands._

"_Jess…"_

"_Luke…"

* * *

_

"_Well…I called to say, what if you and Jess came over for dinner this Saturday. It could be a 'Welcome to Stars Hollow, no we're not all recently released mental institute patients' party," Lorelai quickly said._

_Luke thought for a second. "Yeah, that sound okay," he said._

"_Good…good…Well, see you Saturday. Don't forget the men in white coats!" Lorelai joked as they said their goodbyes.

* * *

_

_Lorelai opened the door and there stood Luke and a dark-haired boy she assumed was Jess. "Hey…" she forced a smile. Tonight, she would tell him…_

"_Hey…" Luke said as him and Jess entered the home.

* * *

_

"_Hey, I'm Rory…" she smiled at him. Jess nodded. "Figured…" He looked around her room and spotted a bookcase of books. "Well, aren't we hooked on phonics?" He joked. Rory stood up, "Yeah, well I read a lot…Do you read much?" She asked._

"_Nah…not much…" Jess answered as he picked up her Howl book._

"_I can lend you that, it's really good…" Rory said._

"_Nah…" Jess responded.

* * *

_

"_I-I'm, p-pregnant…" Lorelai whispered. She wasn't sure what Luke's reaction would be._

_Luke's mouth fell open; he stared at her for a moment._

_He shook his head and took Lorelai into his arms. "Lorelai, I love you, and we'll raise this baby together," Luke said. Lorelai smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I love you too…"

* * *

_

"_Hey…" Rory said as she heard a screech of happiness from inside. Sookie…she smiled. "Hey…" Jess didn't even look at her. "Too cool for us, huh?" Rory joked. Jess turned to look at her. "Yeah…well…I'm not a big fan of Tupperware parties…"_

"_Ok…" Rory said as she went inside. Jess sighed, frustrated.

* * *

And Now..._

The door jingled loudly as it slammed open. The customers barely turned to look, knowing the familiar voice, screaming, "COFFEE!"

Luke came out of the storage room at hearing his girlfriend's voice. "Coffeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lorelai shouted a second time into his face. She sat at the stool and lowered her face down, putting her head on her shoulders.

"I can't give you coffee…" Luke said.

"I hate you," Lorelai mumbled into the counter.

"I'm touched…" Luke sarcastically mumbled as he served Lorelai her usual weekend breakfast.

"You did this to me! I blame you!" Lorelai pointed at him. She pushed away the plate. "I'm not hungry…" she muttered. "Me want coffee!" she whined.

"No coffee…" Luke sternly said.

Lorelai groaned. "Please…" she said looking up at him. "I'll cut down…" she made the puppy face. "Please……I swear I will…" Lorelai whimpered playfully. Luke rolled his eyes, trying not to be pulled in by her big blue eyes. "Fine…he grumbled.

"I swear it…" Lorelai smiled at him and stuck out her pinky. "Promise…" she said.

"Is there something wrong with shaking on it…?" Luke grumbled more.

"Shaking's out, pinky's are in," Lorelai flashed another smile at him. Luke reluctantly pinky promised as Lorelai straightened up and gave him a peck. "Now, my one cup of coffee pease…" she smiled again. Luke poured her a cup, but not before warning her not to break her promise.

Rory soon entered the diner. "You woke me up…" she glared at her mom. Lorelai put on a face of fake shock. "I did nothing of the sort!" She gasped.

"With the sickening splats you did…" Rory said. Lorelai smiled, feeling better from her morning sickness. She looked over to Luke quickly and gasped. "Today is Danish day!" She gleefully clapped her hands together. "Danish me!" Lorelai smiled. "I want one too!" Rory smiled as well.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry…" Luke looked confused.

"Well the hunger is back baby, so Danish me!" Lorelai smiled, holding out the plate of food, waiting for her Danish. Luke rolled his eyes again, putting two Danishes in front of the Gilmores.

"Watch the eye rolling or your eyes will pop out," Lorelai smiled brilliantly at him as Rory coughed on her food, laughing, as Luke muttered something about, 'this crazy lady.'

(I know Danish day was on Monday, but oh well, because didn't they have the dinner on Saturday?)

* * *

"Ugh, kill me now…" Lorelai grumbled as she walked into the living room and collapsed on the couch.

"Yeah, thanks a lot for using the bathroom I use," Rory sarcastically said coming out of the kitchen. "I've gotta go to school, are we going to Luke's?" Rory asked going in and out of her room, grabbing things.

"Can't…get…up…" Lorelai said.

"I'll send over reinforcements…are you going into the Inn later?" Rory asked giving her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"When I can get up…" Lorelai moaned.

"Ok, bye mom, I'll send Luke over with food," Rory headed out.

"Mock me in my time of sickness!" Lorelai yelled out as she heard the door close.

Lorelai laid back on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lorelai heard the door open and close, and heavy footsteps. She blinked at sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes when she saw Luke come in. "Hey…" she sleepily mumbled.

"Hey, I brought food over," Luke said, sitting down next to Lorelai. He put the bag on the table and gave Lorelai a peck. Lorelai sighed, contented. "How are you feeling," Luke asked.

"Like I'm gonna be carrying 8 lbs of baby in a couple of months," Lorelai sighed and put her head on Luke's shoulder. Luke put his hand over hers as he took out a burger.

"You hungry or what?" He smiled at Lorelai. She smiled back and sat up taking the burger from his hands. She was slowly eating it when Luke spoke.

"What are we gonna tell the town?" He unexpectedly said. Lorelai put her burger down.

"Do you want them to know?" She asked. Luke shrugged. "I…guess it would be nice…" Luke said. Lorelai smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "Junior wants them to know," Lorelai smiled, letting Luke know she was okay with it. Luke smiled back at her. "How do you suppose we let them know," Luke asked, entwining their fingers together.

"Weeelllll, I suppose my fat ass stomach will give them a clue," Lorelai bantered. Luke grumbled playfully at her sarcasm.

"I could wear a pink shirt that says mommy, and yours would say daddy," Lorelai joked. "Only yours would be blue, because pink would be way too gay-" Lorelai continued, but was cut off when Luke sweetly kissed her.

"We could just tell them at the next town meeting," Luke logically said. Lorelai rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Fine, lets do things the simple way," Lorelai smiled at him. She kissed him again and continued to eat her burger.

* * *

Luke hung up the phone angrily, annoyed at Taylor for accusing Jess at stealing the bridge money, but he also wasn't sure if Jess had really done it. He threw the rag down and stormed out of the diner. "Take over Caesar!" He yelled as he headed towards Doose's to see if Jess was there. He spotted the dark haired boy walking towards the back of the school, which was emptying out. Jess had not been enrolled into the school as it was the last week. Luke stormed towards him, and caught up with him walking off the bridge.

"Luke…" Jess dully said, not looking up from his book.

"Did you steal the bridge money?" Luke came right out and asked angrily.

"What?" He quickly looked up.

"I just got a call from Taylor and he said you stole the bridge money," Luke quickly said.

"And you believed him?" Jess said, looking back to his book.

"Did you?" Luke asked again, more mad now.

"Look, you come here, you accuse me of stealing some money from some stupid thing, what do you want me to say! You drag me here to this stupid town, filled with crazy maniacs, and you accuse me of some stupid things and you're angry with me! I don't want to be here; I don't want to be in this damn town, so why don't you go back to your little diner and just leave me the hell alone!" Jess said, turning to go back to the diner.

"Fine!" Luke said, now furious with this rebellious boy.

"Fine!" Jess repeated. They started furiously walking down the bridge, and in the middle of the bridge, Luke angrily pushed Jess into the water. He continued to storm off the bridge as Jess stood up in the shadow water, staring at Luke with a half glare, half confusion. Jess pulled himself out of the water and stormed off in another direction, not wanting to face Luke at this moment. He was dripping wet, and he glared at all the townsfolk who stared at him.

Rory sat on a bench, where she had sat down for a second, but she had taken out her book and was still reading, ten minutes later. Jess, dripping wet, walked by and Rory looked up. "Jess?" She said, confused. Jess combed his fingers through his hair, his face glaring with anger. Rory stood up, following him. "What happened?" She asked him as he stormed into the diner, hoping Luke wasn't there.

"Luke…" he grunted.

"What did Luke do?" She asked, following him up the stairs.

"Stupid, damn him, lake, bridge, Taylor," he muttered as he opened the apartment door with a slam.

"The lake?" Rory was not sure, but thought possibly Jess fell into the lake.

"Luke pushed me into the lake," Jess said, shuffling through his clothes and grabbing a shirt.

"He did what?" Rory asked, now confused.

Jess started to pull of his shirt, calming down now, and Rory turned around suddenly, blushing furiously. He quickly changed his shirt, leaving his pants wet. He ran his fingers through his wet hair again, and Rory looked behind her, turning around.

"Nice disappearing act," she said, still blushing a bit.

"What?" He asked.

"Saturday," she said, smiling slightly. Jess nodded, understanding what she meant, and he looked over to his stuff, searching around and picking up a book. He handed it to Rory.

"Howl? You bought one? I told you I could lend you mine…" she said smiling.

"It is yours," he said, smirking.

"Mine?" Rory opened the book and looked at the notes scribbled in the margins. "You stole my book! You stole my book and you wrote in the margins," she playfully said.

"Just some random thoughts," Jess said.

Rory continued to read the margins, grinning widely. "It's a federal crime to steal," she tried to put on an angry face, but her smile succumbed it.

"I gotta go," Rory said, looking up at a smirking Jess.

"Yeah," Jess slowly nodded. "See you later," he calmly said, hiding his disappoinment. Rory waved to him quickly as she skipped back down the stairs, never taking her eyes off the book.

* * *

Lorelai sat at the kitchen table, looking through a magazine and cursing Luke for not being at the diner at the moment. In the bored state she was in, she was liable to do something crazy, like drink coffee, which of course she had already drank the limit Luke had put on her. A quick knock sent her flying up, opening it in hope for some excitement.

Luke came in, a nervous look on his face that immediately deflated Lorelai's perky smile. "I pushed Jess into the lake…" he said, before Lorelai could get out a word.

"What?" Lorelai asked, now dreading the excitement she had wished for.

"I pushed him in! I was just so angry, and Taylor had called, and blamed Jess, and the bridge, and we were walking, the money, next thing I know, I pushed him in!" Luke ranted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, is he ok?" Lorelai asked, being the calm one for once.

"He's fine…but I pushed him in! I can't believe I pushed him in! If I was like this, how am I going to be for our child? Am I gonna throw our child into the lake? Am I randomly going to throw kids into the lake when I'm going on a crazy lake throwing in kids spree? I'm going to throw our kid in? That's sure gonna win me a father of the year award! And the father of the year is Luke Danes, who threw his son into a lake!" Luke sarcastically said, panting now.

"Who says it's going to be a boy?" Lorelai said, breaking through his rant.

"Huh?" Luke asked, still in his ranting state.

"Who says I'm having a son? What if it's a girl?" She smiles at him.

"I think it's going to be a boy…" Luke says, the lake incident forgotten.

"No…" Lorelai slowly says, smiling, "It's going to be a girl…Who you will not throw into the lake." Luke frowns at remembering this. Lorelai takes a step toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are going to be a great dad…our daughter will love you very much…me on the other hand, I will be a crappy mother…" She smiles brilliantly at him.

Luke smiled back at her. "You're going to be a great mom too…and it's going to be a boy," he says, smirking now.

"Girl." Lorelai huffs playfully. "But you will be a great father…as long as you don't throw anymore kids into the lake. What would the neighbors say?" Lorelai smiled again, gently pecking Luke on the lips. Luke grinned back at her.

"Now why did you throw Jess into the lake?" Lorelai asked him, raising an eyebrow. Luke frowned again at this.

"Taylor says he stole the bridge money…" Luke replied.

"Did he?" Lorelai asked him.

"I dunno…" Luke shrugged. The door opened quickly and Babette rushed in.

"I'm sorry dolls, am I interrupting anything?" Babette quickly asked, breathlessly.

Lorelai and Luke unwrapped their arms from around each other, and Luke was blushing deeply as Lorelai smirked at him.

"No Babette, anything wrong?" Lorelai asked her, still smiling.

"Yea," Babette nodded quickly, "I can't find Rufus! He's missing from my garden! I've looked and looked…have you seen him anywhere?" Babette frantically asked.

"Rufus?" Luke asked, confused.

"My gnome doll, my gnome!" Babette exclaimed, still frantic.

"Of course…" Luke looked away, rolling his eyes.

"No Bab, but just relax…if we find him, I'll call you, ok?" Lorelai said in a calm voice. Babette nodded. "Thanks sugar, I'm gonna go look for him now…" Babette turned and left quickly.

Lorelai turned to Luke, smiling. "12 shades of purple!" Her smirk grew. "What's wrong?" She asked a strange look on Luke's face.

Luke turned to her, his face determined. "I think I know what happened to Rufus…" he said, giving Lorelai a peck and rushing out the door.

"No more throwing kids in lakes!" Lorelai yelled out, laughing.

* * *

"O daughter of mine, come!" Lorelai called Rory into the living room. Rory walked into the living room, holding a warmed up container of leftover Chinese food. Lorelai sat on the couch, looking through a box.

"Hey, is that my baby box?" Rory asked, seeing the familiar T-shirt jumper. Lorelai held up the tiny jumper. "Do you think Luke would like if the baby wore this?" She smiled brightly. Lorelai took the food and Rory smiled, looking through the box. "And what do we have here?" Rory held up a ripped paper with a phone number.

Lorelai smiled. "Those are John's digits. He told me to call him when I got my figure back," she said, laughing at the memory.

"Very smooth," Rory smiled, tucking the paper into the bottom of the box. "Yeah, its best Luke doesn't see this," Lorelai grinned.

"Well, I'm sleeping at Lane's, see you at Luke's tomorrow," Rory said, standing up and kissing Lorelai's cheek. "I'll be the one dead on the floor from a coffee deprivation!" Lorelai shouted as Rory was at the door. "It's not my fault he broke in and took away all the coffee!" Rory shouted, smiling as she left.

* * *

Luke burst threw the open door, making Jess flinch a bit. "Where is he?" Luke bellowed.

"It might help if you emphasized on the 'he' and the 'where' and the 'is'," Jess calmly said, his eyes still on his book. But as he saw Luke searching through the closets, he looked up. As Luke opened the one Jess had feared he would, Jess flinched again, groaning.

"You will tell me where you are going, you will work here, you will be nice to Lorelai and Rory, and you will return Rufus to his garden!" Luke held up the gnome as he stated all this. Jess groaned angrily as the gnome was thrust into his chest. Toppling it onto the ground, he started to walk angrily towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Luke asked, mad.

"Out," Jess yelled back, closing the door with a slam.

Luke grumbled at this, but thought, _well at least I asked.

* * *

_

Rory headed out towards Lane's, and looked at her phone and realized she would be early. Feeling like reading, Rory headed towards the bookstore. Walking in, she greeted Andrew and headed towards the back, where her favorite seat was. In her normal seat, she found a familiar dark-haired boy reading the same book she held in her hand.

"How do you like Rand so far?" She asked. Jess looked up from The Fountainhead, and smirked at her. "Just re-reading it…" he said. She sat down next to him, looking over his shoulder.

"Trying to understand it…I still haven't gotten through it…" Jess said, smirking at her. Rory playfully gasped. "What? Rand is the best writer…" she says, flashing him a smile.

"Hemmingway is a much better writer. Totally understandable," Jess said. Rory looked at Jess, rolling her eyes in a joking manner.

"No way…" she quickly bantered.

* * *

Lorelai slowly walked down the street, a good atmosphere around her. She was in a good mood, and heading for Luke's only made her feel better. As she passed the gazebo, she stopped for a minute to look at it, smiling. It was all lit up, and she wondered what special occasion there was. Yep, good feeling still here, Lorelai smiled.

As she walked into the diner, Luke came down from the stairs, and Lorelai flashed him a smile. He looked up, his eyes filled with anxiety as he came over to the counter. "Could we talk?" He hesitantly asked. Lorelai's smile faded, as she wondered what was worrying Luke so much. Ok, good feeling gone, she thought as she nodded and followed Luke out. He led them to the gazebo as Lorelai went through every possible scenario in her head at his behavior.

"Luke?" She asked a bit worried as they sat down.

"Look, Lorelai, I just wanted to talk to you…about, the pregnancy…I know—you know I'm going to be there…but…I want to be there as more than just, you know, well, so, I'm not going to be like Christopher! I'm going to be there, and that's why I think we should get married…not just because of the baby, but because I love you, and I really want to get married—"

"Did you just propose to me?" Lorelai quickly asked, shocked.

Luke got off the bench and got down on one knee, pulling out a velvety box. Lorelai's eyes filled up with tears of joy, knowing what was coming. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?" He asked her, opening the box. Inside, a beautiful diamond ring shone brightly.

"Yes!" Lorelai exclaimed happily. As Luke stood up, she grabbed his shirt and passionately kissed him. They broke apart only as they heard a squeal of delight as Babette and Patty took off running. Lorelai smiled brightly at Luke.

"How did you get Taylor to light up the gazebo," Lorelai asked, her smile growing wider.

"Bribed Kirk with $20 and free burgers for a month," Luke smiled back at her. At this, they heard another cry.

"KIRK! What are those lights doing on in the gazebo!" They heard Taylor scream wildly as Kirk, who was standing some feet away holding a light box, stood up.

"Luke gave me $20…" Kirk replied, a bit frightened. Patty and Babette still whirled around the square, telling everyone in sight.

"The whole town will know within the hour," Luke said in a playful grumble. Lorelai smiled and gave him another peck, then gasped. "Rory!" She exclaimed wildly as she grabbed Luke's arm and started sprinting toward the Kim house. She turned the knob, as if expecting the door to fly open. Knocking quickly, Lorelai mumbled, "This is Stars Hollow, there's no need to lock doors, it's not like anyone would break in."

Mrs. Kim opened the door. "It is rude to bang on peoples doors like that," she said with a frown.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Kim, but I need to talk to Rory," Lorelai stood on tiptoe, peering over Mrs. Kim's head, though she didn't have to stand on tiptoe.

"Mom?" Rory and Lane appeared at the door simultaneously.

"We're getting married," Lorelai enthusiastically said, jumping up and down. Rory and Lane soon joined her, hopping around in a circle as Luke smiled at them shyly. Rory grabbed Luke and hugged him tightly. She smiled at him and rejoined Lorelai and Lane in their crazy dance.

"Who else knows?" Rory stopped hopping around.

"They will know soon enough," Lorelai laughed.

* * *

Lorelai and Luke entered the dark house. Luke flicked on a switch, flooding the room with light.

"Well, I've gotta get back to the diner. I don't see why you made me escort you home…" Luke started, but Lorelai grabbed his arm.

"No, stay…" Lorelai put on a puppy face.

"I shouldn't leave Jess alone, who knows what he might do," Luke said logically.

"Jess Shmess…Tess…Less…Ress…Kess…Fess…mess, ness, stress, wow, there's a lot of words that rhyme with Jess…" Lorelai smiled at Luke, acting surprised.

"I really should-"Luke started, but Lorelai gently kissed his neck, playing with the buttons on his flannel.

"This shirt seems uncomfortable…lemme take it off for you," she murmured softly, slowly unbuttoning it. Luke pulled her into a fierce kiss, sending groan and moans flying.

* * *

"Ok, where is-" Lorelai bent down and looked in the cabinet, moving things around. She stood up and threw her hands up in the air in disappointment, letting out a grunt of anger.

"Luke's rubbing off on you…" Rory said, entering the kitchen. Lorelai turned around and smiled. "Dirty!"

"Hey hon, when'd you get home?" Lorelai asked, kissing her daughters cheek.

"A few seconds ago, didn't you hear the door?" Rory asked, a smile on her face.

"Hmm…this pregnancy must be making me deaf. Speaking of pregnancy, are you supposed to have sex when you're pregnant?" Lorelai asked.

Rory put her hand to her face as if it would stop the mental image in her brain. "Ugh, don't speak of that to me! And how am I supposed to know, I've never had sex with anyone…" Rory answered wisely.

"Aha! You're pregnant!" Lorelai joked.

"How are you supposed to be pregnant if you never had sex?" Rory logically replied to Lorelai's remarked.

"Magical alien powers when they spit into your food as they pass by and you never notice," Lorelai shrugged playfully.

"Now I can never eat again…" Rory sarcastically said. "What are you doing?"

"Looking…for my…coffee," Lorelai said, searching through the drawers now. "I bought some yesterday and hid it…" Lorelai said. She stood up and both her and Rory thoughtfully looked up.

"How does he do it?" Rory playfully joked, a smile on her face.

"Who knew I was marrying a magical man," Lorelai grinned widely.

"You're getting married…" Rory said, excitement building up in her voice,

"I'm getting married…"Lorelai smiled brilliantly as they joined hands and jumped around enthusiastically again.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked them as if they were crazy.

"Getting out the screams we missed yesterday…" Lorelai smiled at Luke.

Luke nodded as if he should have known. "Of course," he sarcastically said. Lorelai smiled at Luke again and tenderly kissed him.

* * *

Rory bounded into the diner, happily skipping to the counter, where Jess was wiping the counter off, continuously mumbling something under his breath. At seeing Rory, he smiled slightly at her.

"Did you hear? Did you hear? DID YOU HEAR?" Rory said, smiling at Jess.

Obviously, everyone had heard as they had been loudly whispering and muttering things to each other before Rory had bounced in.

"You have coffee?" Jess asked, seeing how hyper she was.

Rory shook her head and Jess was surprised. "Nope! I'm on a natural high! Besides, Luke broke into our house and stole our coffee." Rory now grumbled.

"Well it will be his house soon," Jess said, serving some coffee into a cup.

"That's what me and mom were discussing earlier," Rory smiled at him. She took a sip of coffee. "Mmm, God bless you," she flashed him another brilliant smile.

"Dunno about that," Jess smirked. They silently gazed at each other for a moment before Rory jumped up.

"Oh, I'm gonna be late for school," she smiled at him again and next thing he knew, she was bounding out of the diner.

Miss Patty watched the young pair, silently watching their movements with a sly smile on her face.

**A/N: End of Part 7. Wow, that sounds weird! So Lorelai and Luke are engaged, the Rory Jess thing is going forward…but there are problems to still arrive! So please review the story. Sorry I took so long to update, but at least this one was longer, right? Well, review and tell me what you think! Remember, reviews are like a barrel of monkeys…I actually have no idea how they relate, but oh well, review!**

**Keep an eye out for Pookie the mind controlling, lady's undergarment stealer, world terrorist the squirrel, and his human/elephant followers,**

**Hermione0624**


	8. We got ourselves a runner

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

**A/N: The long awaited chapter 8 is up! Sorry it took so long to update, but only because I was grounded from the computer. Seriously, my mom is like a mix of Emily and Mrs. Kim, freaky, but she grounded me. And, on top of that, I had writer's block. And stupid FanFiction! They had to be so gay and restrict me! Well, I'm updating now. So, read and review!

* * *

**

**We got ourselves a runner…**

_Previously on That Damn Stella…Thanks…_

"_I-I'm, p-pregnant…" Lorelai whispered. She wasn't sure what Luke's reaction would be._

_Luke's mouth fell open; he stared at her for a moment._

_He shook his head and took Lorelai into his arms. "Lorelai, I love you, and we'll raise this baby together," Luke said. Lorelai smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I love you too…"

* * *

_

"_What are we gonna tell the town?" He unexpectedly said. Lorelai put her burger down._

"_Do you want them to know?" She asked. Luke shrugged. "I…guess it would be nice…" Luke said. Lorelai smiled and put her hand on her stomach. "Junior wants them to know," Lorelai smiled, letting Luke know she was okay with it. Luke smiled back at her. "How do you suppose we let them know," Luke asked, entwining their fingers together._

"_Weeelllll, I suppose my fat ass stomach will give them a clue," Lorelai bantered. Luke grumbled playfully at her sarcasm._

"_I could wear a pink shirt that says mommy, and yours would say daddy," Lorelai joked. "Only yours would be blue, because pink would be way too gay-" Lorelai continued, but was cut off when Luke sweetly kissed her._

"_We could just tell them at the next town meeting," Luke logically said. Lorelai rolled her eyes, smiling._

"_Fine, lets do things the simple way," Lorelai smiled at him. She kissed him again and continued to eat her burger.

* * *

_

"_Howl? You bought one? I told you I could lend you mine…" she said smiling._

"_It is yours," he said, smirking._

"_Mine?" Rory opened the book and looked at the notes scribbled in the margins. "You stole my book! You stole my book and you wrote in the margins," she playfully said._

"_Just some random thoughts," Jess said._

_Rory continued to read the margins, grinning widely. "It's a federal crime to steal," she tried to put on an angry face, but her smile succumbed it._

_"I gotta go," Rory said, looking up at a smirking Jess._

_"Yeah," Jess slowly nodded. "See you later," he calmly said, hiding his disappointment. Rory waved to him quickly as she skipped back down the stairs, never taking her eyes off the book.

* * *

_

_Luke burst threw the open door, making Jess flinch a bit. "Where is he?" Luke bellowed. _

"_It might help if you emphasized on the 'he' and the 'where' and the 'is'," Jess calmly said, his eyes still on his book. But as he saw Luke searching through the closets, he looked up. As Luke opened the one Jess had feared he would, Jess flinched again, groaning._

"_You will tell me where you are going, you will work here, you will be nice to Lorelai and Rory, and you will return Rufus to his garden!" Luke held up the gnome as he stated all this. Jess groaned angrily as the gnome was thrust into his chest. Toppling it onto the ground, he started to walk angrily towards the door._

"_Where are you going?" Luke asked, mad._

"_Out," Jess yelled back, closing the door with a slam._

_Luke grumbled at this, but thought, well at least I asked.

* * *

_

"_How do you like Rand so far?" Rory asked. Jess looked up from The Fountainhead, and smirked at her. "Just re-reading it…" he said. She sat down next to him, looking over his shoulder._

"_Trying to understand it…I still haven't gotten through it…" Jess said, smirking at her. Rory playfully gasped. "What? Rand is the best writer…" she says, flashing him a smile._

"_Hemmingway is a much better writer. Totally understandable," Jess said. Rory looked at Jess, rolling her eyes in a joking manner._

"_No way…" she quickly bantered.

* * *

_

"_Look, Lorelai, I just wanted to talk to you…about, the pregnancy…I know—you know I'm going to be there…but…I want to be there as more than just, you know, well, so, I'm not going to be like Christopher! I'm going to be there, and that's why I think we should get married…not just because of the baby, but because I love you, and I really want to get married—"_

"_Did you just propose to me?" Lorelai quickly asked, shocked._

_Luke got off the bench and got down on one knee, pulling out a velvety box. Lorelai's eyes filled up with tears of joy, knowing what was coming. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?" He asked her, opening the box. Inside, a beautiful diamond ring shone brightly._

"_Yes!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.

* * *

_

"_Did you hear? Did you hear? DID YOU HEAR?" Rory said, smiling at Jess._

_Obviously, everyone had heard as they had been loudly whispering and muttering things to each other before Rory had bounced in._

"_You have coffee?" Jess asked, seeing how hyper she was._

_Rory shook her head and Jess was surprised. "Nope! I'm on a natural high! Besides, Luke broke into our house and stole our coffee." Rory now grumbled._

"_Well it will be his house soon," Jess said, serving some coffee into a cup._

"_That's what me and mom were discussing earlier," Rory smiled at him. She took a sip of coffee. "Mmm, God bless you," she flashed him another brilliant smile._

"_Dunno about that," Jess smirked. They silently gazed at each other for a moment before Rory jumped up._

"_Oh, I'm gonna be late for school," she smiled at him again and next thing he knew, she was bounding out of the diner._

_Miss Patty watched the young pair, silently watching their movements with a sly smile on her face.

* * *

_

Lorelai and Luke entered the diner about 8AM and playfully arguing. "You could've taken the day off…" Lorelai huffed playfully.

"I have customers," Luke replied as he placed the counter between them. "So the customers are more important then me?" Lorelai made the puppy face.

"That's not what I meant…" Luke grumbled. He poured Lorelai a cup of death liquid and she jumped up and clapped her hands together. She leaned in to give him a sweet kiss, but they were interrupted when the door jingled wildly and Babette and Miss Patty rushed in, squeezing Lorelai.

"You're up! You're engaged!" Babette and Patty hugged Lorelai tightly. Lorelai smiled at them as they threw questions at her about the previous night. Luke, who had retreated into the storage room when they entered, came out, having to serve a customer. As he walked by quickly, a plate in his hands, Patty and Babette rushed to him and grabbed him tightly. "We didn't congratulate you…" Miss Patty seductively said to Luke. Luke jumped once and as Babette squeezed him tight, he jumped a second time.

"Now Patty, Babette, don't go trying to steal my fiancé away, we just got engaged! Save that for the bachelor party…" Lorelai joked. Luke blushed and was slowly backing away.

"Will do…" Patty looked at Luke with a sly smile on her face, and she turned to the door. "I've gotta go, see you later doll…" Patty waved and Babette left as well. Lorelai pointed to Luke's face as he approached her, laughing. "A new record! 26 shades of red!" Lorelai grinned maniacally. "They leave more of an impression than me…Dirty!" Lorelai laughed harder.

"I'm getting a restraining order…" Luke mumbled, going back behind the counter.

"Sure hon, I've gotta get to the Inn, I'll be over for lunch," Lorelai gave Luke the sweet kiss she had intended on giving him earlier. Luke nodded as Lorelai smiled slyly again at him as she left, storing the moment in her memory for later mocking and teasing, and of course telling Rory.

* * *

"Rory? Rory you there?" Lorelai called out, closing the door behind her. 

"Room…" Rory shouted back to her mother. Lorelai entered her room, where papers were spread all over Rory's bed. "What are you doing?" Lorelai asked with a smile.

"Studying for finals…" Rory responded coolly, continuing her work. "Your finals are like, 2 weeks away practically!" Lorelai put her hands on her hips. "Have you been doing this all night?" Lorelai continued. Rory nodded. "It's Saturday, you should be out partying!" Lorelai enthusiastically said.

Rory looked up from her notes. "Finals are hard, I have to study!" She smiled at her mom. "Why are you so smiley? How was your date with Luke? And please leave out all dirty details…" Rory said.

Lorelai's grin grew. "Well, we had a really great dinner that he cooked for me, after kicking Jess out of course. Insert dirty details here," Lorelai smiled as Rory glared at her, and she laughed. "Then we started planning the wedding! We even set a date!" Lorelai's eyes sparkled and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"Really? Spill, everything!" Rory pushed over papers as Lorelai sat down next to her.

"Ok, July 19th, which is a Saturday…And we're having it at the inn…How would you like to be my maid of honor?" Lorelai asked Rory, who smiled back at her. "Yay!" Rory clapped her hands together. "Ok, and Sookie, I have to ask her if she wants to be a bridesmaid…and Luke made Jess the best man, and we're working on the invitations to send out next week…"

* * *

Rory walked into the diner after school and her eyes met Jess's. "Hey…" she said, smiling as she sat at the counter. "Hey…" Jess softly said as he poured her a cup of coffee. 

"Thanks," Rory took a sip of the coffee.

"Did Luke stay over last night with you guys?" Jess asked, putting a donut on a plate in front of her.

"Yeah, Mom kept him over," Rory told him.

Jess nodded. He inhaled sharply and looked at Rory with nervous eyes. "Do…do you want to…to go to the wedding with…me?" He asked slowly. Rory snapped her head up, and smiled shyly at how nervous he was.

"Like…like a date?" She asked, searching his eyes.

Jess nodded nervously. "Yeah…" he said, looking down at the counter.

"I'd like that…" Rory softly said. Jess smiled slightly, a rare sight to see. The stool a few feet from them fell over, as Kirk stumbled out the door and ran out screaming Miss Patty's name. They looked out the door as Kirk avoided some cars and ran to the studio, before turning back to each other.

"Bye Jess," Rory took a last sip of her coffee and left quickly out the door.

A smile curled on Jess's lips as he continued to wipe the counter.

* * *

Lane and Rory sat at one of the many tables in the Kim house. Papers were scattered over the table, mostly Rory's. 

"Wow, another reason I'm glad I don't go to private school," Lane smiled as she turned over a page in her textbook.

"Yeah," Rory said as she scribbled down notes.

"So…speaking of the wedding…" Lane smiled at Rory.

"No one was speaking about it," Rory laughed, looking up from her notes.

"I know, I'm just so excited! Lorelai and Luke, finally getting married!" Lane said as she sighed happily. "My mom read the invitations you gave me. She set up a date with a Korean guy who's going to be a surgeon. You have a date yet?" Lane cautiously asked, not wanting to make Rory feel bad.

"Yes…" Rory said, looking back down.

"Well, who is it?" Lane's enthusiasm got the better of her.

"Jess…" Rory slowly said, not looking up but flipping through her notebook.

"Jess? As in Luke's nephew? Who rumor has it is going to be the best man?" Lane asked in disbelief.

"How'd you find that out?" Rory smiled.

"Eastside Tilly, she's got the juiciest things lately, oh my god, like did you know Gypsy and Andrew-oh, never mind, did you say you're going with Jess!" Lane repeated.

Rory nodded still not glancing up from her work. Lane raised an eyebrow. "Since Jess came, you've been acting more like the Rory that is all smiley and stuff then the Rory that was acting sulky for a month after…oops…" Lane said.

"It-it's fine…" Rory quietly said.

"Good…good…Oh my God! Oh my God! You like Jess!" Lane pointed at her, hyperventilating.

Rory smiled and continued to stare at her books.

* * *

Rory pushed Lorelai out of the car, despite her protests as Luke closed the door. He put his arm around Lorelai's shoulder and gently pushed Lorelai to the door. 

"Oh look, I forgot my purse in the car!" Lorelai turned around quickly. Rory frowned. "Then what's that behind your back?" Rory motioned towards Lorelai's arm.

"My first purse." Lorelai said, frowning too.

"Your first purse?" Luke asked.

"I need my second one…" Lorelai tried, but Rory rang the doorbell. They held Lorelai from running as the maid opened the door.

"Hello…" the maid softly asked.

"Hello, we're selling chocolates to fund our trip to the Amazon. Would you like to buy some? No…well we'll be going then…" Lorelai spun around and the made looked at them in confusion.

"We're here for dinner with my grandparents…" Rory smiled at the maid. She nodded and let them pass. They all sat on the couch. "Thanks for coming Luke; it might take some of the attention off the news…" Lorelai sat with her hands on her lap as she softly said this. She got up quickly, but both Rory and Luke pulled her back down as she grumbled.

"Lorelai…Rory…Luke…what a surprise…" Emily sat down with a suspicious look on her face. Luke nodded and plastered on a fake smile. "Nice to see you again Emily," his voice shook a bit, but it was unnoticeable by Emily. "What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Well…uh…" Luke started.

"Luke! What a pleasant surprise…" Richard came in and greeted the girls, then Luke.

"Erm…" Luke started for a second time.

"We…we have something to tell you…" Lorelai pulled the spotlight off of Luke. Emily nodded as if she had seen this coming. "Ahh…" Emily nodded.

"How about I get us some drinks…" Richard suggested. "Rory?" Rory turned around to look at him. "Um…can I have a soda please…?" Richard nodded. "Lorelai?"

"Umm…I'm not thirsty…really…" Lorelai stammered, and Emily raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, well Luke, what would you like to drink?" Richard asked politely. "Beer…if you have it…" Richard nodded and minutes later he came back with two drinks in his hands.

"So Lorelai, what would you like to tell us…?" Emily asked.

"Well…"

"I was talking to Lorelai Rory, and it is rude to interrupt…" Emily had a sly smile on her face.

Rory nodded and apologized. "Well, actually…" Lorelai started, but was interrupted when the maid entered.

"Dinner is ready…" she said.

"Well be there in a moment Lanette…" Emily said, sighing. "Well, just hold that announcement until later; I have to go tell Lanette to set an extra place for Luke."

They sat there in silence, until Emily came back. "Ok, dinner is ready, come along…"

Rory stood up first and everyone followed very slowly. "You ok?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"I will be once we get out of here," Lorelai turned one last time, but Luke grabbed her arm as she huffed.

They sat down at the table and waited anxiously in silence. Lanette came in with 5 salads and placed them in front of them. They slowly ate and Emily looked at Lorelai and broke the silence. "So Lorelai, what was it you wanted to say?"

Lorelai put down her fork and looked at Luke and then to Rory, and back to her mother. "Um…well, I found a nickel and named him Philip…" Lorelai faked a smile. She felt a kick in her ankle and Rory glared at her.

"Ow…um…well...Mom…Dad…I-we…" Lorelai felt Luke grab her hand under the table. "…I'm…I'm pregnant…" she finally blurted out. The look on her parent's faces gave her a total déjà vu feeling from 16 years ago.

"Pregnant?" Emily looked at her with a half glare and half confusion look. Lorelai nodded. "I assume you're getting married this time," Richard said to Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai nodded nervously. There was more silence. Emily looked at Lorelai angrily. "This is just typical Lorelai. Getting pregnant out of wedlock. Always screwing up your life. This man isn't even good enough for you! How is he supposed to support the family off of a diner! He wouldn't even be a decent stepfather for Rory! And you getting married to him is just a typical Lorelai mistake." The chair screeched as Emily stood up quickly and rushed upstairs. Lorelai's eyes were filled with tears of anger and she stood up quickly ran out the door. Luke jumped up and followed her, and Rory stood up too. "Well, tell your mother congratulations," Richard said. "I'm sure your grandmother didn't mean it…" He continued.

"Thanks for the dinner Grandpa," Rory said, nodding at him. "I have to go…" she rushed out the door as well.

* * *

The threesome entered the diner; Lorelai was wiping off tears and holding Luke tightly. "You hungry?" Luke softly asked Lorelai. She nodded and smiled weakly at him. "Coffee?" She squeaked, and as Luke grumbled, her smile grew some more while she drank some. Giving both her and Rory cheeseburgers and fries, Luke went upstairs to see if Jess was home. "You ok?" Rory asked Lorelai quietly. She nodded. "I'd rather not be angry right now…" Lorelai gritted through her teeth. Rory nodded. Luke came back down. "Jess not home?" Rory asked. Luke shook his head. "Maybe I should go look for him…?" Luke started. 

"I'm sure he's fine…" Lorelai said, poking at her food with a french fry.

"You should get home…" Luke said after they finished eating. "Aww…I wanna stay with you…" Lorelai smiled at Luke. "Well, Jess still isn't home and it's getting late. I need to wait up." Luke said. Rory and Lorelai got off the counter stools and Lorelai gave Luke a sweet kiss. "I can't wait till you move in…" She smiled and gave Luke a longer kiss this time. "Ok, need sleep, you can be alllovey-dovey tomorrow," Rory tugged on her mom's arm. "Dirty!" Lorelai said, feeling happier. She waved to Luke as they exited the diner.

* * *

Babette pushed her way into the diner, knocking over Kirk, who cried out as he hit the sidewalk. "Luke, Luke! Is it true! Is it?" She clutched at his arms, almost knocking him over. "Jeez! What? Is what true?" Luke asked, serving a customer. "Eastside Tilly told me Lorelai was pregnant! Ooh hoo hoo, that girl gets the juiciest things! She is gonna snatch away my job!" 

"Huh?" Luke asked, going back behind the counter.

"Lorelai! Is she pregnant?" Babette asked again. Seeing the proud smile on Luke's face, as he was unable to hide it, she threw her arms around him. "Ooh! Congratulations doll!" Babette was jumping up and down; about to bombard Luke with questions when the bells jingled and Lorelai came in.

"Congratulations honey!" Babette screamed, squeezing Lorelai tightly. "Babette…you're crushing me…" Lorelai choked out. Babette released Lorelai, who had a confused look on her face. "Oh right, don't wanna squish the baby…" Babette smiled widely.

"Babette? How did you know!" Lorelai asked with an even larger grin as Patty rushed in and they threw more questions at her and Luke.

"It's over!" Rory came into the diner, throwing her backpack down.

"What is?" Lorelai turned around on the counter stool. "Oh right, exams!" Lorelai smiled.

"They're finally over!" Rory exclaimed happily. Lorelai threw her arms up into the air.

"Whoo hoo! Let's party! Call up Lane and Sookie, let's head over to Funkytown and party all night!" Lorelai loudly exclaimed.

"Right, well I hope you like coke, because you can't have alcohol, remember?" Rory reminded her mother.

"Oh right, pregnant, that." Lorelai remembered.

"Oh my God! I just realized you can't drink at your bachelorette party!" Rory realized.

"Oh my God, you're right! Not fair!" Lorelai huffed.

"And at the wedding!" Rory pointed out.

"What? No toast? No drinks?" Lorelai was practically screaming.

"No wine or champagne on the honeymoon!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ahh!" Lorelai cried out.

"You're making it worse hon," Babette, who sat with Morey at the table next to them, said. Luke, who was in the storage room, came our and Lorelai jumped up and clawed at his arms.

"I can't have anything to drink! No tequila! No wine! No champagne! No Zima, no beer, no nothing…" She whined, tears flowing down. Rory made a guilty face as Luke slapped his forehead, mumbling something about mood swings. Jess walked in and looked at the scene.

"Luke make her cry?" He asked Rory, watching as Luke pulled the sobbing Lorelai up the stairs, trying to calm her down.

"No…" Rory bit her lip, a guilty look on her face.

Jess mockingly gasped. "Rory Gilmore made her mother cry? Shame, shame…" he joked in a dull voice. Rory made the pouting face as Jess smirked. He went behind the counter and returned with coffee, which he poured into her cup.

"My savior!" Rory said in a high pitched tone, grinning widely.

* * *

"I found it! I found it!" Lorelai ran into her house, screaming. Rory was sitting on the couch, reading _All Quiet on the Western Front_. Rory looked up at her mom, who held something in her hand. "What's that?" Rory pointed at it. Lorelai smiled widely and unzipped it, showing off a beautiful white dress. 

"Oh my God, it's gorgeous," Rory stood up quickly and touched the soft, silky dress. "Luke is gonna drop dead for this!" Rory smiled brightly at her grinning mother.

"It's perfect…" Lorelai breathed out, gazing at the dress.

"The perfect dress…" Rory smiled as they scanned over the amazing dress.

* * *

Lorelai twired around, the skirt of the dress lifting up a little. She put the veil over her head, her mind spinning with thoughts. Exactly a month until the wedding. Lorelai spun slowly around, reassuring herself that the dress was good. She was amazed the wedding had been planned so quickly. Everything was going to be perfect. She was marrying the perfect man, who was the father of the baby she carried now, and the wedding was going to beautiful. The invitations were already sent out, and everyone had RSVP'd. Except her parents.

Lorelai pushed the thought into the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about the horrible things her mother had said. Everything was going to be perfect, despite the fact that Rory had forced her to send invitations to Emily and Richard. She scoffed at the thought of them. Hearing footsteps, she turned around quickly, her eyes catching Luke's as he stood at the doorway, frozen.

His jaw dropped dangerously low, and Lorelai smiled at him. "It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding," she teased, stepping up to him as she lifted the veil off her face. His face was unchanged, still looking at her in awe.

"You look-you...wow..." he managed. Lorelai smiled brightly, glad she had caused such an effect on her monosyllabic man. "Only three weeks..." she softly said. Luke finally said something, smiling. "3 weeks..." he murmured, still under the effect of her gorgeousness. (A/N: Is that a word?) She leaned closer and teased him, brushing her lips over these, before kissing him fiercely.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory sat on the two chairs, stifling their giggles as they watched Luke and Jess being poked by pins. 

"I don't see why you two insisted on coming," Luke said, frowning.

"Because there was no way we could miss this…" Lorelai laughed as Jess flinched after being poked by a pin.

"Turn…" The lady told him to, and Jess stubbornly did as his tux was pinned to another piece of fabric.

* * *

"I feel like Swiss cheese…" Luke said, driving back from the Tailor's. 

"You know you look _dashing_ in your tux…" Lorelai teased Luke.

Luke rolled his eyes, taking the exit to Stars Hollow. Lorelai sighed deeply and smiled dazedly. "18 days…" Lorelai's grin reached from ear to ear. Luke smiled at her and they went into a moment.

"Whoa, be all mushy-gushy when we're not about to crash into the town gazebo." Jess said, snapping them out of it just in time to miss the gazebo.

Stopping in front of the diner, Luke dropped off Jess and Rory before they headed to the doctor's appointment.

"Don't go slacking off…" Luke warned Jess before Lorelai urged him to hurry before they were late. She waved to them and Jess rolled his eyes as they drove off. He turned away from the diner and Rory looked at him funny.

"Jess! Luke told you that you have to work in the diner…" Rory said.

Jess motioned to the diner. "It doesn't look like Caesar's having any problems," he pointed to the practically empty diner. "Wanna get some pizza?" Jess asked, and Rory half smiled and rolled her eyes as she followed him.

* * *

Lorelai was laying on the doctor's seat, her and Luke arguing playfully whether it was a boy or girl, and other baby things while waiting for the doctor to come back. 

"But I bought her a pink flannel blouse!" Lorelai whined.

"One, if it is a girl, she's not wearing flannel clothes, two, when did you go shopping for baby clothes?" Luke asked.

Lorelai crossed her arms and huffed. "I haven't yet, but only because you won't take me!"

"You never asked!" Luke playfully grumbled.

"Yes, but only because I didn't want to disturb you, Mr. Grumpy pants, and you were too busy and Babette keeps bugging me and I didn't get to go, and if our baby has no clothes, I'm gonna jump off a building, because the poor baby will have no self-esteem, and will be crawling around naked and then Taylor will give her a citation and poor Lila will be in jail and those mean biker guys will raise her to be crazy biker people or whatever the name is and then she'll get a tattoo and ride a mini baby bike and when we bail her out, she's gonna go driving around town and hit Kirk and we'll have to throw Kirk in a landfill because no one would want to bury him and his 12 brothers and sisters will party with the biker babies and biker guys and they'll ride off to Mexico and start a cult where Lila will shave her head, but she won't have any hair yet because she'll still be a baby and then she'll build a 80 foot statue of the head biker guy and they'll auction it off for thousands of dollars but she'll be stuck inside like the Trojans and stuff, only it won't be a horse, it'll be a biker man, and then Taylor will buy it and go crazy and party and get drunk, but he'll invite the whole town and they'll display it and then it'll open and Lila will fall into the giant pizza Pete made but Gypsy will drive the pizza away in her trailer until Michel's flamingoes attack and they eat poor Lila all because you didn't take me shopping for baby clothes!" Lorelai babbled, leaving a very confused look on Luke's face.

Lorelai was now in tears at the thought of her baby being eaten by flamingoes. Luke stroked her hair as he calmed her down. Lorelai stopped the flow of tears and looked up at Luke with a puppy face. "I want a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich, with whipped cream and Cheetos…" she hopefully asked. Luke frowned with a disgusted look.

"That's disgusting! You're not killing yourself and our child with that junk food combination!" Luke said. The door opened and the doctor came in, and the future parents went silent.

"Well, it looks as everything's doing well…" the doctor said. He told them the results of the check up and they left after setting up the next appointment.

* * *

Dropping her off at the house, Luke left for the diner. "I have to get back to the diner. I've got an early delivery, so I'll come in the morning…" Luke told her. 

Lorelai nodded. "Ok, well, I'm kind of tired, so I'm going to take a nap until Rory gets home…from wherever she is," Lorelai expressed a little bit of concern. Luke gently kissed her and she smiled at him and kissed him tenderly again before he left. Lorelai headed to the couch and fell onto it sighing happily.

Tossing and turning, Lorelai dreamt of Kirk and his raccoons, and Michel's flamingos, and all of them are stomping through the square in the middle of her wedding, right before the I do's. Sookie pointed at Lorelai as her stomach inflated and she turned into a doctor and yanked out quadruplets. Luke freaked and told Lorelai he wouldn't marry a "fatso with 4 jam hands…" Jess appeared dressed like her father, and Rory came as her mother, and they told her that Luke would leave. Their faces began to melt together and their voices echoed, and as Lorelai cried, it started to pour rain.

Lorelai sat up quickly as thunder rumbled. The door opened quickly and Rory ran in, soaked. "Mom, are you ok?" Rory asked at Lorelai's scared face.

"Pack…we're leaving…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I leave it off at such a cliffie! I know, you're freaked, they have to get married…or should they…? Well, review so I can update soon!**


	9. Simon, Fido, and Mildred

Disclaimer: Why don't I own anything!

**A/N: Finally, Chappie nine is up! Hah ha hah! I got you teetering on the edge of your seats…well; you must read if you want to know what's going to happen. Ok, well, anyways, thanks for all the reviews! I must say, as much as I'm loving the reviews, I'm sad to say, I haven't been graced with the eyes of our great writers (Maria14, Neurotic Newt, Insert Witty Name Here, etc., etc) but at least some have blessed me with their reading of my story. I hope my writing isn't faltering or anything! So, here goes some shout outs, skip past em if you just want to get to the story, just make sure you read the shout outs later! Who knows, you might be in it…Oh, totally can't wait for next Tuesday! I read the spoilers! Now I gotta, gotta see the episode…read and review.**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**hope-everlasting: **_Begging will get you far young grasshopper. Flattery, of course will get you further, but of course, begging is good too. Thanks for the review. Love em; analogy (easy one), Reviews are to me as Coffee is to Lorelai…that means they mean a lot! Of course, you knew that, but oh well. Don't worry, they will have a middle. Stories that make them have a beginning, then one of them leaves, then they have an end years later are depressing (no offense to anyone). But read on, I will fix it!_

**Kylie1403: **_Of course I will fix it. I am like the Luke at fixing things…so, read on and see what happens! Thanks for the review! I love those who follow my story._

**orangesherbert7: **_Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love it when people follow my story all the way through! Yeah, I'm good at making Lorelai rant, because I'm a mini her sometimes. I gotta get in the mood though…ok, I better stop babbling and get on with the story…I will fix it…maybe…Bwa ha hah!_

**Alyssa1120: **_Thanks for the review; I really love em, as previously stated. I am really good at making Lorelai babble, as also stated before…I just love to make her go on and on, like I am right now…I am the queen of babbling…that I know of…I'm really good at it, and love to do it, seriously, what do you think I'm doing right now…? Only doing it talking is so much funnier…I actually memorized the rant and told it to my friends, which was hilarious because they thought I was crazy…unfortunately, they aren't as crazy as me, about Gilmore Girls, and just plain crazy. It's so sad, I'm trying to get them into Gilmore Girls. Well, I have to stop my rant, because I must get on with the story, unless you want me to leave it right here? No, I couldn't do that, that'd be just plain evil…like me…well, I'm not evil, just weird…anyways, thanks for the review! Review some more! Read on!

* * *

_

**Simon, Fido and Mildred**

_Previously on That Damn Stella…Thanks…_

"_I-I'm, p-pregnant…" Lorelai whispered. She wasn't sure what Luke's reaction would be._

_Luke's mouth fell open; he stared at her for a moment._

_He shook his head and took Lorelai into his arms. "Lorelai, I love you, and we'll raise this baby together," Luke said. Lorelai smiled and snuggled into his chest. "I love you too…"

* * *

_

"_How do you like Rand so far?" Rory asked. Jess looked up from The Fountainhead, and smirked at her. "Just re-reading it…" he said. She sat down next to him, looking over his shoulder._

"_Trying to understand it…I still haven't gotten through it…" Jess said, smirking at her. Rory playfully gasped. "What? Rand is the best writer…" she says, flashing him a smile._

"_Hemmingway is a much better writer. Totally understandable," Jess said. Rory looked at Jess, rolling her eyes in a joking manner._

"_No way…" she quickly bantered.

* * *

_

"_Look, Lorelai, I just wanted to talk to you…about, the pregnancy…I know—you know I'm going to be there…but…I want to be there as more than just, you know, well, so, I'm not going to be like Christopher! I'm going to be there, and that's why I think we should get married…not just because of the baby, but because I love you, and I really want to get married—"_

"_Did you just propose to me?" Lorelai quickly asked, shocked._

_Luke got off the bench and got down on one knee, pulling out a velvety box. Lorelai's eyes filled up with tears of joy, knowing what was coming. "Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, will you marry me?" He asked her, opening the box. Inside, a beautiful diamond ring shone brightly._

"_Yes!" Lorelai exclaimed happily.

* * *

_

"_Do…do you want to…to go to the wedding with…me?"jess asked slowly. Rory snapped her head up, and smiled shyly at how nervous he was._

"_Like…like a date?" She asked, searching his eyes._

_Jess nodded nervously. "Yeah…" he said, looking down at the counter._

"_I'd like that…" Rory softly said. Jess smiled slightly, a rare sight to see.

* * *

_

"…_I'm just so excited! Lorelai and Luke, finally getting married!" Lane said as she sighed happily. "My mom read the invitations you gave me. She set up a date with a Korean guy who's going to be a surgeon. You have a date yet?" Lane cautiously asked, not wanting to make Rory feel bad._

"_Yes…" Rory said, looking back down._

"_Well, who is it?" Lane's enthusiasm got the better of her._

"_Jess…" Rory slowly said, not looking up but flipping through her notebook._

"_Jess? As in Luke's nephew? Who rumor has it is going to be the best man?" Lane asked in disbelief.

* * *

_

"…_I'm…I'm pregnant…" Lorelai finally blurted out. The look on her parent's faces gave her a total déjà vu feeling from 16 years ago._

"_Pregnant?" Emily looked at her with a half glare and half confusion look. Lorelai nodded. "I assume you're getting married this time," Richard said to Lorelai and Luke. Lorelai nodded nervously. There was more silence. Emily looked at Lorelai angrily. "This is just typical Lorelai. Getting pregnant out of wedlock. Always screwing up your life. This man isn't even good enough for you! How is he supposed to support the family off of a diner! And you getting married to him is just a typical Lorelai mistake." Emily stood up quickly and rushed upstairs. Lorelai's eyes were filled with tears of anger and she stood up quickly ran out the door. Luke jumped up and followed her, and Rory stood up too. "Well, tell your mother congratulations," Richard said. "I'm sure your grandmother didn't mean it…" He continued._

"_Thanks for the dinner Grandpa," Rory said, nodding at him. "I have to go…" she rushed out the door as well.

* * *

_

_Tossing and turning, Lorelai dreamt of Kirk and his raccoons, and Michel's flamingos, and all of them are stomping through the square in the middle of her wedding, right before the I do's. Sookie pointed at Lorelai as her stomach inflated and she turned into a doctor and yanked out quadruplets. Luke freaked and told Lorelai he wouldn't marry a "fatso with 4 jam hands…" Jess appeared dressed like her father, and Rory came as her mother, and they told her that Luke would leave. Their faces began to melt together and their voices echoed, and as Lorelai cried, it started to pour rain._

_Lorelai sat up quickly as thunder rumbled. The door opened quickly and Rory ran in, soaked. "Mom, are you ok?" Rory asked at Lorelai's scared face._

"_Pack…we're leaving…"

* * *

_

The windshield wipers furiously waved back and forth in front of their eyes, wiping the rain off as quickly as it fell. Lorelai and Rory drove along a small side road. Rory looked at Lorelai silently as she drove without a word. Crossing her arms, Rory stared out the window, trying to see past the falling drops of H2O.

"Mom, I just don't understand-"

"Rory, please…" Lorelai interrupted, her grip tightening on the steering wheel. "But I don't-"

"Rory, I don't want to talk about it!" Lorelai's voice rose angrily as tears streamed down her face. Rory nodded, seeing the tears falling. "Okay…" she softly said. "So, where are we going?" She tried to cheerfully change the mood.

Lorelai forced herself to smile, pushing her cheeks into a smile with every bit of strength she had. "Dunno…" She forced a laugh.

"Mom!" Rory tried to laugh, annoyed that they were aimlessly driving around.

"Well, we can just go where the wind takes us…" Lorelai joked.

"We're in a car…" Rory logically stated.

"Well the wind and road are the same thing!" Lorelai giggled.

"You mean you're driving us around and you don't know where we're going!" Rory cried playfully.

"You seriously didn't think I had this thing planned out…" Lorelai joked, then her forced smile faded. They sat awkwardly for a few minutes. "Can you think of any places?"

* * *

Luke stood at the counter, wondering where Lorelai and Rory were. It was half past 9, so he half thought they were probably still asleep. But his other half told him something was wrong, whispering horrible scenarios into his brain.

"Caesar, I'm going out…I'll be right back…take over…" Luke said, putting down the empty plate he had just picked up.

He walked past the gazebo and houses, and finally reaching Lorelai's, and his future home, he looked around confused. There were no cars parked in the driveway, which was as empty as the desert. Using the turtle key, which reminded him that he had no key yet, he entered the house.

"Lorelai?" He called out. There was no response. He walked into Rory's room and saw that all the drawers were open and half empty, the closet bare. "Lorelai!" He called a second time. He jumped up the stairs three at a time, opening the door to the bedroom. It was even emptier, the few clothes there were strung on the floor. The spot where the rarely used suitcase stayed was pale and empty. Luke suddenly realized what had happened.

There were few times in the world where Luke Danes had cried. The last time had been many years ago, when he had lost his father. Before that, his mother…and before that, only as a child, who still rarely cried. But Lucas Danes sat on that still unmade bed.

And he cried…

* * *

Kirk Gleason stood at the corner of the gazebo and Plum St., handing out flyers for the Annual Super Start of Summer Shenanigan…or something like that. He looked at the flyer and nodded…he was correct. "The Super Start of Summer Shenanigan comes on Friday!" He shouted out as he thrust flyers at people.

"Kirk, that is not the correct way to distribute flyers…" Taylor came out of Doose's and took the papers, handing them out as he demonstrated the "correct" way to hand out, ahem, distribute flyers. Kirk understood, so Taylor went back into the market. He handed, ahem, distributed the flyers to everyone who walked by. Luke came walking up, his arms stiff at his sides, his eyes raging, but sad. Of course, Kirk didn't notice this.

"Luke, you forgot to take a flyer…" Kirk stopped him.

"I don't want a damn flyer Kirk," Luke grunted.

"Luke, as a passer by in the streets, you are obliged to take a flyer…Taylor told me everyone who passes by needs to get a flyer…" Kirk responded.

"Kirk, I swear, you better get at least an arms length away from me…" Luke angrily said.

"Luke, you're supposed to take a flyer…" Kirk stood firmly in front of Luke.

"Kirk…I swear…" his fingers curled into fists.

"Luke, I feel I have to report that you haven't taken a flyer to the Super Start of Summer She-"

Luke's arm quickly stretched out and pushed Kirk hard, knocking him to the ground as he continued to the diner. The people around gasped, and began to watch Kirk's reaction, and Luke walking to the diner. They were in shock of course; as much as Kirk was tortured, no one had laid a finger on him ever…

The forming swarm quickly hustled (funny word) to the diner, inching towards the window as they watched the scene.

"OUT!" Luke screamed at the customers. Jess looked up from the table he was cleaning off, and Caesar stretched his neck out to watch the scene as well. "I want everyone out, right NOW!" He yelled. They quickly scurried and grabbed their things, rushing past the people whose faces were glued to the window.

Luke went outside as well. "Everyone! Get away from here! I want you gone! LEAVE!" He shouted. He went back inside the now empty diner, stomping up the stairs.

"Caesar, you should probably leave," Jess warned.

Caesar nodded and quickly left as Jess went upstairs to see what was wrong with his uncle.

* * *

"Mom…"

"Rory, don't you dare take out that map…" Lorelai warned.

"I have a great fear of dying of exposure in a jeep, and us not finding a place to sleep for the night isn't helping…" Rory whined.

"I always say, you gotta overcome your fears…" Lorelai said.

"You never say that…" Rory retorted

"Well I do now…"

"If I die in a Jeep, I doubt that will put an end to my fear of dying in a Jeep from exposure…" Rory frowned.

"Wow, you talk a lot…" Lorelai complained.

"Please…" Rory made the puppy face.

Lorelai snapped her head away. "Gah! Well…you know that doesn't work on me…"

"Then why won't you look at me…" Rory inwardly smiled.

"I can look at you…" Lorelai turned a little.

"Then do it…" Rory challenged.

Lorelai looked and slapped her forehead. "You evil child…trickster…I can't believe I fell for that!" She whined, giving in.

"I was taught by the best…" Rory grinned.

"Me of course," Lorelai arrogantly said as she turned into the exit that had a billboard for a hotel.

Rory scoffed. "No, by Jess of course…" she joked, but saying his name brought the whole event flooding back to both of them. Lorelai slowly parked, and Rory glanced at the clock, seeing they had been gone for a little over 5 hours already. Lorelai turned off the engine and opened the door.

"Mom…?" Rory started, nervous.

"Huh?" Lorelai quickly turned to Rory, her eyes distant, as was her mind.

"Why are you leaving…I mean, Luke, the wedding, and- I mean…I just don't understand…" Rory said.

"Rory, I don't want to talk about this!" Lorelai cut her off angrily.

"Why are you running?" Rory asked, furious that her mom had just broke everything off like that. "We had everything planned, he moved in with us, you had the dress, you're having his baby for God's sake!" Rory cried out.

"Rory!" Lorelai started.

"Do you love him…?" Rory interrupted.

"What…?" Lorelai was thrown off by the question, her half out of the car freezing in place.

"Do you love Luke, Mom…?" Rory repeated.

Lorelai climbed back into the car slowly, gulping before she answered, her heart taking a voice of its own. "With all my heart…" she softly said, barely above a whisper.

Rory was silent for a moment, as she nodded. "Then why are you running?" She asked for a second time.

"I'm scared…" Lorelai quickly said. "I'm scared…that he's only marrying me because of the baby…that he won't love me anymore…that he'll hate me because I'm pregnant…that he'll hate our child because of the way it forced its self in…" she drifted off.

"Mom, he would never hate you…" Rory quietly said.

"I know Rory…I'm just…scared…this is forever, you know kid? And I'm afraid of…I don't know what I'm afraid of…Must be pregnancy hormones…" Lorelai darkly chuckled. "I…I want to go back…" Lorelai sobbed suddenly. With trembling hands, she closed the door and turned on the engines.

"Mom, let me drive…" Rory saw her mother shaking. Lorelai quickly nodded and they switched places quickly, pulling back onto the highway. They drove fast for a few minutes and then some cars came into her view. She pulled to a stop and sighed in frustration. Lorelai grumbled at the traffic. It suddenly started pouring down hard.

"Great…" Rory mumbled, looking out the left window as the drops quickly blanketed the window.

* * *

Jess locked up early, around only 2 PM. He headed to the bridge after grabbing _East of Eden_ and stashing the beers so Luke wouldn't kill himself of intoxication. He took the long route there, passing by the Gilmore's house. The lights were all off, the Jeep gone, and it seemed abandoned. He shook his head, in disbelief that Rory and Lorelai would do that, that they would run away.

* * *

The rain continued to pound against the windows, and cars honked perpetually in the horrible traffic. Rory slammed her hand on the wheel and Lorelai stared out the window distantly. They had been sitting in gridlock for hours, and the pouring rain wasn't helping. Lorelai glanced at the clock for the 5th time in 3 minutes. It still flashed back 4:53. Maybe she should wait before glancing every few seconds. She had tears freely flowing down her face. She furiously wiped at them. Stupid pregnancy hormones. If this wasn't the worst day of her life, she didn't know what was.

Hours later, they were finally free of the terrible traffic. They drove along the highway, still about two hours away from home. The rain had let up a little, and allowed a bit of faster travel. Rory glanced at the clock really quick, seeing it was almost 10. Damn traffic. She looked at her mom, who hadn't spoken a word since they left the hotel parking lot. How unlike a Gilmore.

"Mom? You ok?" Rory asked. Her lips felt weird from not using them for a couple of hours.

Lorelai wiped her stained cheeks and looked at her daughter. "Y-yeah…I-I…I just want to get home again…and…" she drifted off. Rory nodded. Her mom wanted to get back to Luke and talk.

* * *

Jess got up and looked at his watch. 10:47. Luke would kill him if he didn't get home. Especially in the deadly mood he was already in. He got up and headed back to the diner, walking the dark streets of Stars Hollow. He saw the banner for the "SUPER START OF SUMMER SHENANIGAN" and rolled his eyes. Crazy townsfolk.

* * *

Rory and Lorelai let out sighs of relief as they passed the Welcome to Stars Hollow sign. It was late, very late; way past midnight. They drove into the town and Lorelai opened the door before the car stopped, running to the diner. Rory quickly parked the car and ran to Lorelai, who was pounding at the glass door, calling out Luke's name.

A very sleepy Jess stumbled down the stairs, and he flicked on the lights. His mouth fell open as he saw Lorelai and Rory. "Lorelai? Rory?" He asked in confusion. Lorelai was crying again. "Is Luke up there?" She whimpered. Jess nodded and in a second Lorelai was already racing up the stairs. Jess looked to Rory.

"We should let them have some alone time…" Rory suggested.

"Right…and I'll stay out in the rain…" even sleepy, Jess was still sarcastic.

"You can stay for the night at my house…" Rory said, and Jess raised an eyebrow. Rory blushed, still visible in the darkness. "On the couch…" she said. Jess smirked and Rory motioned to the car as they ran through the rain.

* * *

Luke was awakened by loud knocking. Or maybe that was his dream…But the pounding continued, and he forced himself to get up. He looked towards to Jess's bed, which was empty. Stupid moron probably locked himself out. He grumbled as he headed to the door silently. He yanked open the door and found himself face to face with Lorelai. She stood there, soaking wet, and her hair stuck to her face, as was her clothes.

"L-Lorelai?" Maybe he was dreaming.

Lorelai ran to him, hugging him tightly as her hair dripped onto his neck. She started sobbing furiously, gasping for breath. "I'm s-so s-sorry…I'm s-sorr-sorry…" she cried. He wrapped his arms around her, begging to god that this wasn't a dream. They stood there, clinging to each other as Lorelai cried. Luke kissed the top of her head, thankful she was back. Finally, Lorelai pulled away, locking eyes with Luke.

"Luke…I didn't mean to leave…I-I just freaked out…and I'm so sorry…" Lorelai pulled herself together and choked it out. Luke held her tighter for a little longer.

"We'll figure this out tomorrow…" Luke said, gently kissing her. She smiled faintly.

"I got you all w-wet…" she said shyly.

Luke went and got clothes out of his drawer. He handed a dry flannel shirt and sweatpants to Lorelai and some for himself. They quickly changed (no, no dirty) and Luke tenderly kissed Lorelai again.

"We should get to sleep…" Luke said, and he and Lorelai lay down as he put his arm around her. They both quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Rory and Jess ran into the house, glad of the cover of the rain. Jess wasn't that wet, but Rory on the other hand was soaked as she had already been standing in the rain before. She told Jess she'd be right back and she ran into her room to change. Jess looked around. The last time he'd been here, he didn't stay long enough for a grand tour. He went into the living room and started looking through the movies. Minutes later, Rory came out, changed into a plain shirt and pants.

"Interesting movie collection…" Jess smirked, glancing at Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Well, you know us Gilmores…" Rory flashed a grin. She headed into the kitchen, motioning for Jess to come.

"Hungry?" Rory asked, opening the refrigerator.

Jess shrugged and Rory pulled out some Chinese food. Rory smelled it and coughed before throwing it away. Jess snickered (funny word) and Rory continued to dig through the refrigerator. She finally closed the door, frowning.

"Any chance Pete's is open at 1 in the morning?" She joked.

"Don't you have anything edible?" Jess smirked. He looked through the cabinets and found stale pop tarts in the back.

"Yay! My hero!" Rory cheered, taking one out of the box.

"You are turning into your mother…" Jess shook his head.

"It happens…" Rory shrugged, smiling.

* * *

Lorelai woke up and felt cold, her hands blindly searching for the sheets, or Luke even. She found the sheets and turned over, right into the sunlight. Opening her eyes to a slit, she saw Luke cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

"Hey…" she sleepily said, sitting up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes as she smiled at him. Luke looked up and grinned at Lorelai. "Hey…" he turned the stove off and walked to his bed, sitting down next to Lorelai.

"Do you…want to tell me what happened?" He slowly asked, nervous.

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Well…I…ummm…I had this horrible nightmare with Kirk and raccoons and flamingos and Rory and Jess turning into my parents, and I had quadruplets, and you didn't want to marry me…" Lorelai's voice got softer at the end.

Luke looked at Lorelai in a strange way, and wrapped his arms around her. She held back tears and cursed herself for being so emotional…god, she'd have to be like this for 8 more months.

"Lorelai, I love you…" Luke softly said.

Lorelai smiled at him. "I love you too Luke…I love you so much, and I'm so so sorry…" Lorelai sniffled. "And I do want to marry you…" Lorelai said, hugging him tighter. Luke gently kissed her and held her as she softly cried.

Jess woke up, feeling hungry. His eyes snapped open when he realized he had been sleeping on Rory's side. He sat up quickly and rubbed his face. He and Rory had fallen asleep on the couch while watching a movie. _Almost Famous_ to be exact. He stood up and kicked away the fallen pillows on the floor. Walking over to the kitchen, he glanced at the microwave, seeing it was later than he thought.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he turned around, where Rory drowsily stood. "Did we fall asleep? Don't answer that, never mind…" Rory answered her own question when she noticed the clock.

Jess merely grunted. He hadn't gotten enough sleep last night.

"Coffee…" Rory muttered. She headed over to the machine, and turned it on. Jess went into the bathroom, washing his face with cold water. The coffee maker gurgled and Rory slapped the side of it.

"Jess…" Rory whined as he came out of the bathroom. He looked more awake now. "It's not working…" Rory said.

"I'll fix it…" Jess said. Rory smiled and headed into her room, grabbing a hairbrush. The doorbell rang and she stood up, waiting for Jess to make some sort of sign he was going to get it. She brushed her hair for a moment. It rang again.

…

The doorbell rang twice more, and Rory rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. "Ok, I'll get it, don't worry about a thing…" she sarcastically said. Maybe Lorelai was right, she was hanging out with Jess to much…she joked to herself. Or maybe Jess was right and she was turning into her mother. Rory shook her head and opened the door, forgetting for a moment how messy she looked.

"Dean?"

"Can…can I talk to you for moment?" Dean said, nervously.

"Hey, you guys really need a new coffee-" Jess walked to the doorway and froze seeing the teen's face and Rory's face.

Dean's face twisted into anger. "So that's how you are Rory…" he angrily said. Seeing Rory in her tank top, and her messy hair, and some guy who definitely didn't look like an innocent gave him the wrong idea.

"Dean-"

"We break up for two months and now you're sleeping with some other guy…" Dean venomously said.

"I'm not sleeping with him!" Rory yelled.

"I never thought you'd be like that Rory…" Dean angrily said.

"You should leave…Now…" Jess growled.

"Happily…" Dean sarcastically spat, stiffly walking away.

Rory and Jess quietly stood for a moment. "Who was that?" Jess finally asked.

"My…ex-boyfriend…" Rory got out. She was in shock that Dean thought of her like that. There was another silent moment. "Come on, we have to get to the diner…I need to talk to my mom…" Rory said, and she headed back inside to change.

* * *

Lorelai sat at the kitchen table in the hopefully-soon-to-be-not-his apartment. She squirmed in her warm, static clothes that had just come out of the dryer. She let her fork clatter to the plate as she hungrily chewed on her bacon. Luke came up from the diner and Lorelai stood up and hugged him.

"I've gotta get home to Rory, I'll be back later…" Lorelai told him, kissing him tenderly. They both smiled at each other. Luke nodded. "If you see Jess, tell him I'm gonna kill him…" Luke seriously said, though with a slight smile.

Lorelai grinned faintly and felt something hard poke her in her pocket. She pulled out a key and smiled at Luke, handing it to him. "I forgot to give you this…" she said. She widely grinned. "This belongs to you now…"

He reached out his hand and had an identical grin as their hands touched and he took the key from her. She blushed, remembering she hadn't showered since a day ago.

"Bye…" she kissed his cheek and smiled as she headed downstairs. Lorelai felt positively giddy that everything was fixed again. She even forgot for a moment that she had disappeared for 24 hours yesterday.

The diner crowd looked up, which was saying a lot as it was the morning Saturday rush. Lorelai eyed them for a minute, walking past them all towards the door.

"I thought she left…" Andrew quietly said to Gypsy

"Is the wedding still off…?" Babette asked Patty

"She's back though, so maybe not…" someone said softly.

"Maybe she never left and took a day alone…" Patty murmured.

"Maybe her and Luke had a fight yesterday…" Gypsy muttered.

"Somebody ask her if the wedding's still on…" someone whispered.

Lorelai continued walking and left the diner, hoping no one who run up to her and bombard her with questions.

"Lorelai! LORELAI!"

Crap.

Sookie ran, well, stumbled, to Lorelai, jumping up and down. "Oh my god, you're back," she hugged her tightly before throwing questions at her. "Everyone said you'd left! Where were you yesterday? Why did you disappear? Luke was going into a crazy rage, did you fight with him? Patty said you left, Babette said your car was gone! Jackson said Luke knocked Kirk out, but we haven't seen Kirk yet! Oh my god, is the wedding off? Oh no, poor Chester…oh, poor you! What about the baby? You and Luke are perfect for each other! You have to get married, otherwise-"

"SOOKIE!" Lorelai interrupted, looking at the purple faced lady in front of her. "Breath…" Sookie sucked in air. A look of confusion washed over Lorelai's face.

"Who's Chester?"

"The cake…"

"Right…" Lorelai said. She took Sookie's shoulder and led her to her house as she explained.

* * *

After explaining everything, Sookie rushed to work, leaving Lorelai to walk home. Lorelai was grateful that no one came up and threw questions at her. She reached her house and took her keys out. Opening the door, wanting to tell her daughter everything was ok. Next thing she knew, she walked into the least expected person.

"Jess…?" Lorelai said in surprise, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. The worst possible ideas went into her head. Ohhh no…

Jess opened his mouth to speak just as Rory exited her room, her make up and hair done, her clothes neat.

"Jess, I ready, let's goooo…." Rory drifted off. "Mom…hi…" she slowly said.

Lorelai looked at her daughter, half confused, half in fear.

"Mom…Jess stayed over…we thought you and Luke should have some alone time…" Rory explained. Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm gonna go…" jess said, realizing they needed to talk. He left, closing the door behind him. He considered listening to their conversation, but realized Luke would kill him if he didn't get back now…

"He stayed on the couch mom…" Rory hesitantly said. Lorelai nodded. "I trust you…"

"Nothing happened…we're not even together…" Rory said.

Lorelai nodded again. "I know…I believe you…"

Rory looked down. "Apparently the only one…"

"Huh?" Lorelai was confused.

Rory explained everything about what Dean had said.

"Oh my god, I can't believe Dean said that…" Lorelai angrily said as they walked to the diner. They saw Kirk cringe as they passed him, but he handed them a flyer. "T-thanks Kirk?" Lorelai wondered why Kirk acted that way.

She looked at the flyer and gasped. "The Super Start of Summer Shenanigan's tomorrow?"

"What! Aw man, we're going tomorrow right?"

"Of course! Cotton candy, dancing suns and Miss Patty's famous punch? How could we miss it?"

Rory laughed and they continued walking to the diner with a sward of eyes watching them.

* * *

"Ahh…too bad Luke couldn't come…" Rory said as they walked through the carnival setting. The "shenanigan", a silly name of course, was wackily going on. They watched the little girls dancing around dressed in bright yellow costumes, as they ate caramel popcorn on a stick.

"Stupid Caesar…" Lorelai pouted.

"Mom, it's not his fault it was his day off…" Rory said.

"Yeah…" Lorelai sighed. "Ice cream!" She ran. Rory, who was still going to catch up with the waaayy to hyper Lorelai, swerved in the other direction to go get her mom.

Lorelai held chocolate and a very strange looking cone. Rory walked up to her with a confused look on her face. "What is that…?" Rory asked with a laugh.

"Strawberry chocolate and vanilla mixed with fudge, peanuts and cookie dough with strawberry sauce and cut up peaches…" Lorelai explained.

Rory laughed and Lorelai started to eat the ice cream, handing the chocolate cone to Rory. She gladly took it and started licking the melting ice cream. "Come on, let's go to Luke's for lunch." Lorelai said.

Rory and Lorelai walked down the sidewalk towards the diner, eating the ice creamthat was already melting. Kirk was walking down the sidewalk the opposite way, two furry legs following closely on each side of his ankles. They stared at Kirk until he was right next to them.

"Kirk?" Rory asked and he turned around, the furry legs following and hiding behind his pants legs.

"Oh, hello Rory, Lorelai... I didn't see you there. Is something wrong?" He noted Rory's face.

"You do notice you have two furry legs following behind you, right?" Rory asked.

Kirk looked behind him then turned and nodded. "Yes, but thank you for telling me…" He turned again, the paws swerving with him.

"Kirk?" Lorelai called his name.

"Yes Lorelai?" Kirk asked innocently.

"What is that?" She pointed with her ice cream hand as a chunk fell to the ground.

Two furry animals jumped out, attacking the ice cream with their tongues. Rory and Lorelai jumped back.

"Kirk, what are they?" Rory asked with disgust and fear.

"My raccoons of course…" Kirk replied. Lorelai, whose face had been filled with horror, let out a cry.

"Is something the matter Lorelai?" Kirk calmly asked.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Lorelai screamed, running into the diner as fast as she could.

Everyone turned to watch her as she stumbled into the diner and into Luke's arms.

"Was it something I said?" Kirk turned to Rory, putting his hand to his mouth and checking his breath quickly.

"It's a long story…" Rory said, stifling a laugh. "What do you have raccoons for anyways?" She asked.

"I ordered them off the Internet…I've decided to order one for each member of the town and make a shirt for them that has something that person would say," he gave Rory a 'duh' look. "Of course…" Rory kindly said.

"This one here is Simon-"

"Simon?" Rory asked.

"I named him after Simon from American Idol, because he bites me whenever I start to sing……mother just got cable," he added seeing Rory's confused face.

"Huh…" she quietly said.

"And this is-"

"KIRK!" Taylor Doose's voice pierced the air as he came rushing out of the market. Simon took off running at the shout.

"Run Fido, run!" Kirk cried as he and "Fido" took off running in the opposite direction of the wrath of the town selectman. Rory watched as another crazy member of the town took off. Jess, who was breaking, came up behind her.

"Is that a raccoon?" He asked in disbelief.

"Fido…Simon took off…" Rory smiled.

"You're joking, right?" Jess frowned.

She smirked. "I wish I was…" she laughed.

"Kirk would definitely win the 'Most Likely to End Up in A Strait Jacket' against my mother, hands down." Jess laughed though he was 100 percent serious.

"You just missed my mom running away screaming, so who knows about that?" Rory smiled as they walked into the diner.

They walked in, and Jess took his place behind the counter, as Rory looked for Lorelai. Luke brought her back downstairs and Rory held in a stifle of a laugh. Wow, pregnancy really did make people emotional, especially her mom. Lorelai sat down at the counter and Rory joined her.

"You ok?" She said, smiling.

"Yeah…" Lorelai nodded, smiling as well. "Just a little freak out…"

"More like 12," Rory joked and Lorelai scoffed playfully.

Luke came over, holding his order pad. "So what is it today…"

Lorelai bit her lip and Rory made a thoughtful face. "Hmm…burger, fries and a cherry coke…"

"Me too…" Rory exclaimed.

Luke wrote the order down and looked up suddenly.

"Is that ice cream?" He said. Lorelai looked up, baffled. "Um…yes…" she said, wondering why he was asking.

"You're eating ice cream before lunch?"

"Why not?" Lorelai happily said.

"Because it hypes you up on sugar, and spoils your meal. Then you're not hungry and your intestines are filled with sugar and corn starch that makes you hungry an hour later but you've already missed lunch, and the sugar rots your insides slowly, taking years off your life.." Luke ranted, and Lorelai smiled brightly at him.

"I love you to honey…" she grinned, patting his arm. Luke rolled his eyes and walked to the back of the kitchen.

"Aww…he loves you so much…" Rory teased.

"I know…" Lorelai grinned from ear to ear. They watched outside the window as Miss Patty's dancers freaked out by the running raccoons, and a purple-faced Taylor chased a screaming, sweating Kirk.

"Ah…I love this town…" Rory smiled.

"Me too…" Lorelai sighed happily.

* * *

Rory and Jess sat on the bridge as their feet dangled below. In the 80 degree weather, Rory wore a pink tank top and shorts, despite that Jess wore his normal dark clothes. Rory had earlier gone to visit Lane only to remember it was Sunday morning and squealing away before Mrs. Kim could question her on why she wasn't in church. After bumping into Jess, they'd gone down to the bridge to read.

Rory held _Death in the Afternoon_ and Jess held _The Fountainhead_. Rory put the book down. "Ok, I can't stomach Hemmingway anymore…" Rory whined.

"Right and Ayn Rand isn't any easier to understand…" Jess smirked.

"Hemmingway is killing me…"

"Well, those who aren't smart enough can't handle him…" Jess joked. Rory pouted. "Ugh!" She playfully said, and jokingly pushed him. He pushed her back and she pushed him harder. He slipped and fell into the water.

Rory laughed and peered into the water as Jess swam up to the surface. "I never knew Rory Gilmore was so violent…" Jess joked, frowning though. He flicked his head back, splashing water in all directions. Rory continued to laugh. Jess reached his hand out.

"The least you can do is help me up…" Jess had a devious look in his eyes.

"So you can pull me in? I don't think so…no way you're pulling a Parent Trap on me…" Rory smiled as she shook her head. Jess muttered something inaudibly and put his hands on the wood of the bridge. He started to pull himself up and he slipped and fell back under the water. Rory giggled again. She looked into the water and saw no sign of Jess.

"Jess?" She said, peering into the water. She lowered her head and looked under the bridge, here ears straining for even a splash. Silence.

"Jess!" Rory glanced behind her, then back into the water. "This isn't funny…"

Rory strained to see beneath the dark liquid. "Jess, I'm serious…"

She was going into panic mode when a slick wet hand shot out of the water and grabbed the hem of her tank top, yanking her down. Rory tumbled into the water with a big splash, and bobbed under the water for a moment. She saw very familiar legs kick up to the surface, and she swam up as well.

Gasping for a breath, she punched the perpetrators arm. "JESS!" She screeched as he laughed loudly.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I fell for that old trick…" Rory scolded herself. Jess continued to laugh and she slapped his shoulder. Her wet hair clung to her face and she sank under the water, embarrassed.

"It's not funny…" she said, frowning playfully. He continued to laugh.

"Huh, seems hilarious to me…" Jess said, smirking.

"Ugh!" Rory scoffed and splashed a wave of water at him.

"Well, aren't we very immature…" Jess joked. Rory grabbed his head and dunked it under the water, before he pushed himself to the surface, sputtering and coughing. She laughed, but a second later, he'd went under the water. He pulled her leg and she went under water, and she kicked at his legs. Of course, kicking under water isn't very easy and he easily pushed her away.

Jess put his hands on her bare shoulders to push her down right as she grabbed his arms. Contacting skin, they froze, tingles running up their arms. They ended up inches apart, and Rory could feel his warm breath on her neck. She was holding her breath as Jess leaned closer. She felt herself getting red and their lips brushed for a moment when a scampering a feet and a cry rang out.

"MILDRED!" A very familiar voice cried and they jumped apart quickly.

A raccoon chattered, sounding as if it was laughing as Kirk froze at the sight of Rory and Jess.

"Hello Rory. Jess, I- what are you doing in the lake?" He asked, clueless.

"Don't you have a raccoon to catch!" Jess irritably said. As if on cue, "Mildred" made a loud chattering noise and ran off, Kirk running after her. Kirk's high pitched voice finally faded away as he got further.

Jess and Rory stared at the water for a moment, avoiding the other's eye.

"We should get out of the water…" Jess softly said, grabbing the wooden deck.

"Right…" Rory quietly said, pulling herself out of the water.

They got out and awkwardly said goodbye, going their separate ways.

* * *

**A/N:** **Ah, all Literati fans, sorry to leave you hanging there! Hope you liked the chapter! See, told you I'd fix it! Again, sorry it took so long to update. It might take a long time again because I've got a bit of writer's block. Funny, I know how everything's going to go way ahead, but not in the next chapter. Ok, so please review, because I love them so much! Like bubbles! I love bubbles! And I love reviews, because reviews are fun! Thanks for reading, I'll try and update **_Stowaway_** as soon as possible!**


	10. You May Kiss the Gilmore

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't even own some of the words. ASP has them. Damn her!

**A/N: Ok, the long awaited chapter 10 is up, the final and last chapter of _That Damn Stella, Thanks_. Sorry it's been so long since I updated, it's just that my computer hasn't been saving things, so it's been really hard to do all this in just one day. Trust me, took me forever to write it all. I really hope you like it, because this is the last chapterof this story. Ok, I know many of you aren't exactly Literati fans, but I love it, so just put up with it. It's still majorly JJ, but it's also gonna be Literati from now on too. Read and review please, I love those reviews. Here's some shout-outs to some reviewers.**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**Kylie1403: **_Of course I fixed it, I wouldn't leave it like that! Thanks, took me forever to write that chapter._

**Orangesherbert7: **_Some people who are JJ don't really care for Literati, but I love Literati. Glad you like it. Yeah, no idea where the raccoon idea came from, but I love it too. Poor, poor Kirk, getting beat up by Luke! You notice that in the show, no one, no one, has ever actually hit Kirk! I mean, they mess with his head a little and tease him, obviously, and people threaten him a lot, like Luke, but no one has ever actually hit Kirk._

**Ronata: **_Yes, I hate stupid writers block. I had it for this chapter a little too._

**Luv888: **_I'm really getting used to writing a lot longer chapters now, so I just keep writing till I hit past 10 pages! Amazing, isn't it? Some people don't really like long chapters, but I love em. I'm so, so happy you liked it, it took me a long time to figure everything out. _

**You May Kiss The Gilmore...**

"You did what?"

Lane hopped up and down, squealing at the news. Her and Rory stood in the front yard of the Kim house.

"I told you I sort of-"

Lane squealed again. "Kissed Jess! Then what happened?"

"Well Kirk-"

Lane stopped bouncing around. "Uh oh, nothing good ever starts with Kirk..."

"He came rushing through, I can't remember, he said something about his raccoons." Rory said, putting her hand to her face.

"Yay! I knew you and Jess were perfect for each other." Lane smiled and clapped her hands together.

Rory frowned. "We didn't exactly...we're not dating in the sense...I mean..." She took a deep breath. "Kirk ran through, and we got out of the lake and I didn't say anything to him."

"Did you tell your mom yet?" Lane asked.

Rory shook her head. "She's shopping for wedding stuff with Luke, some last minute things." She bit her lip. "I don't know how I'm going to talk to him, I mean, I've only known him a month, and I kissed him. I knew Dean for 3 months before I kissed him! What was I thinking, I'm never going to be able to face him again!"

"You have to go to the wedding with him..." Lane pointed out.

Rory groaned and sank down to the grass.

* * *

Luke dropped Lorelai off at home and climbed up the stairs to the apartment. He opened the door-he...he opened the door...Luke gave a push and the door opened as something heavy fell over. "What the-" Luke started to find the apartment filled with boxes. 

Jess came from the bathroom, a scowl on his face. "You do realize you just knocked over your stuff, which most likely is something breakable." Jess said, walking around a mess of boxes.

"What did you do?" Luke asked in confusion.

"Packed..."

"What, you leaving?" Luke sarcastically said.

"It's your stuff..." Jess said, sitting on his bed and opening _Catcher on the Rye_.

"You packed my stuff?" Luke said, with a look of confusion on his face. "Why did you pack my stuff?" He said, wondering why his crazy nephew was being nice.

"I was bored." Jess dryly said.

"You packed my things because you were bored?"

Jess looked up from his book, slightly angry. "Look, I packed all your stuff, now you can take it and move it into Lorelai's house, so just be grateful and stop bugging me..." he said, turning on his music really loud.

Luke let out an exasperated sigh. "Thanks..." he mumbled. He saw a scowl he hadn't seen for almost two weeks. "What's with you?"

Jess threw down his book and walked out the door with a slam.

* * *

"Rory hon! You here?" Lorelai called out. 

"In my room!" Rory called back, looking back down to her list as she tucked it into a notebook. Lorelai walked in and smiled.

"Hey, how was shopping?" Rory asked, picking up her book.

"Good...we picked out bridesmaid dresses because Luke won't let me make them..."

"Ooh, what color?" Rory asked.

Lorelai smiled. "They are a really pretty shade of blue. I mean, the hem has..."

* * *

Rory and Lorelai walked towards Luke's in the morning, when they saw a crowd surrounding the entrance to Doose's. "Wow, what do you think is going on?" Lorelai excitedly said as they rushed towards the market. They squished through the swarm of people only to find yellow police tape stopping their path. 

"...I want to know who did this! You are the police, this is your tape!" Taylor Doose's voice reached a new pitch of anger.

"Taylor, I've contacted every precinct in the area and no one knows anything about a murder!" The Sheriff said.

Lorelai and Rory gasped. "A phony murder!" Lorelai said, seeing the chalk outline. "Here in Stars Hollow!" Rory said. "Who would do this?" Lorelai asked, with a laugh.

Rory looked up from the pavement and looked past the crowd to a smirking dark-haired hoolum. Their eyes connected for a moment and he turned and walked away.

"Rory!" She heard her name being called and turned, seeing Dean's head over the much shorter crowd. She turned to her mom quickly. "I'll be right back mom..." Rory said, heading reluctantly over to Dean. Lorelai, who was too busy watching the show between the officer and Taylor just nodded and murmured an "uh-huh".

"Rory...I wanted to say I'm sorry..." Dean said once Rory reached him.

"It's ok..." Rory started, shaking her head.

"No it's not, I shouldn't have said those things about you, I'm sorry...it's just...I don't like him..."

She looked up him.

"People say..."

"People say a lot of things...but they don't know him..." Rory firmly said, defending Jess. Dean looked like he was going to say something, but he held it back.

He noddded. "So...how are things...?" Dean hesitantly asked.

* * *

Lorelai laughed as she pulled a shirt out of a box. 

"What?" Luke said, taking his head out of the closet.

Lorelai held it up. "You like Jimmi Buffet?" She chuckled. Luke groaned. "It's not mine."

"Sure it isn't..." Lorelai teased with a wide grin on her face.

Luke let out a 'jeez' as he went back to unpacking his stuff.

"Buffethead..." Lorelai murmured happily and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Mom? Luke?" Rory's voice came from downstairs.

"Up here...we're unpacking..." Lorelai said. Rory slowly climbed the stairs.

"Anything interesting going on?" Rory asked, desperate for conversation to keep her mind off of things.

"_Nibbling on sponge cake, watching the sun bake, all of those tourists covered with oil,_" Lorelai sang softly with a big smile as Luke groaned.

"What are you-?" Rory's face twisted into confusion.

"_Wasting away again in margaritaville..._" Lorelai happily sang, louder now.

"Lorelai..." Luke warningly said. Lorelai smiled and stopped as Rory looked from one to the other in confusion.

Rory shook her head and went downstairs. Luke was still putting his stuff in the closet when Lorelai started humming _Margaritaville_ again.

"Are you guys coming to the town meeting or not?" Rory called from below.

Lorelai smiled and Luke rolled his eyes at her. "Crazy lady..." he mumbled.

"And you love me for it..." she grinned widely, wrapping her arms around him and pecking his cheek. Luke smiled slightly as they walked downstairs.

Rory stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking grumpy.

"Wow, nice face..." Lorelai joked, putting an arm around Rory as she took Luke's hand.

Rory looked to the floor, her face a slight red. "I'm fine..." she said, knowing the elder Gilmore would ask what was wrong.

* * *

Opening the door to Miss Patty's, Lorelai stopped complaining about being early when she saw a room full of people already seated and Taylor at the stand. 

"-we must do something about-" Taylor stopped when he saw the group.

"What's going on Taylor?" Luke suspiciously asked.

Taylor looked frustrated, and finally spilled. "Well, if you must know, this is a meeting I called."

"About what Taylor? Meetings are supposed to start at 7, and if there is an emergency meeting, the whole town should go." Luke factually said.

Taylor huffed, his face contorting into an unknown expression. "I called a meeting to discuss the Jess situation."

Luke snapped. "What? What about Jess? What situation?" He angrily demanded to know.

"He is vandalizing our town!" Taylor exclaimed, and the majority of the town agreed loudly.

"He stole Rufus!" Babette cried out.

"He took a hose from my garden..." Fran Weston noted.

"He also stole money from the bridge funds! We cannot allow him to stay in Stars Hollow! He is menacing the town! He is a bad influence, a hoodlum!"

Luke got angry, and was about to speak when Rory opened her mouth.

"Do any of you even know him? Not one of you has taken the time to talk to him, and you're judging him when you don't even know him! He was pulled away from his home and thrown here, where he doesn't know practically anyone! Before you even tried to get through his attitude, you accuse him of being a thug-"

"Hoodlum." Bootsy corrected.

"Whatever! You don't even know him! You don't care about that though, you automatically assume things and choose to treat him like a criminal! You may not care about him, but I do, I care about him, and I don't think you should treat him this way!"

The quiet room burst into whispered discussions as Rory quickly rushed out into the warm summer air, blushing furiously.

It was dark and cold, and Rory heard footsteps as a voice called her name.

"Rory!"

"What?" She yelled, spinning around quickly as her eyes widened like saucers.

"Jess!" He stood a foot from her. "I-" He wrapped his arms around her quickly and kissed her deeply as he brought her close. She wrapped her arms around him after a moment, kissing him back. A moment later, she pulled away breathing heavily as she looked at him shyly.

"You heard it?" She asked, unaware he had been standing by the door, smirking, then of course, listening to Rory's speech. Her cheeks burned as they reddened. He responded by pulling her close again, kissing her more passionately.

They pulled away breathlessly.

"Wow..." Rory said, then blushed at her comment. In the light of the lamppole, she could see him smirking.

"I'm that good, huh?"Jess teased.

"Don't be so full of yourself..." she scoffed. They both had smiles on their faces.

"So..."

"So..." Jess responded with a smile. He hesitantly leaned towards again, in a soft kiss.

Letting go after a moment, Rory smiled at him, then suddenly gasped, her mouth falling open.

"What?" Jess asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

Her eyes grew in size as she looked behind him.

"Ohmigod! They're watching us!" She said. Jess turned quickly and the crowd which had been poking their heads through the partly closed door mere seconds ago, scrambled back to their seats, tripping over each other.

Jess groaned.

"Now they know..." he mumbled.

"Is that ok...?" Rory asked softly.

He smiled, a real genuine smile. "Are they still watching us?" he started to smirk.

She peered around his head.

Her mom, Luke, Patty, Babette, Sookie, Kirk, Taylor, Bootsy, Andrew, Gypsy, and Dean were. They stood, peering through the again opened door. Babette and Patty were giving her a thumbs up. Kirk kept blowing his fingers like he was trying to whistle. Lorelai was trying to stop Luke from going out there, but with an eyebrow raised when their eyes met. Dean was scowling, and Bootsy, Andrew and Gypsy were hooping, but you couldn't hear it well. Taylor stood, shaking his head, his arms crossed.

"Yes..." she said, a little suspicious.

"Well then, let's give them a show..." he said, smiling as he leaned forward and tenderly kissed her. Babette let out a wolf whistle and Gypsy, Patty, and Bootsy were cheering.

Rory pulled away sooner than expected, with a blush creeping onto her face. "Jess..." she said, embarrased. He smirked and took her hands as they headed to the bridge to be without an audience.

* * *

"Where're they going?" Babette's raspy voice asked. 

"Lorelai, doll, aren't you gonna follow them? With that boy, oh," Patty chuckled, "I wouldn't be able to control myself in public, let alone without anyone else around."

Dean stormed out angrily, and conversation rapidly included him as well.

Lorelai hesitated, and said goodbye to everyone, which, of course, went unoticed because of the new gossip to be made.

She pulled her fiance out, walking in the direction of her house.

"Lorelai, you can't let them go off unsupervised! They're together now, and probably doing god knows what!"

"Let them be..." Lorelai said, positioning his arm around her.

"What kind of mother are you, letting your daughter off with- with-"

"That hoodlum?" Lorelai joked.

"That's not funny. Do you actually trust him?"

"Of course not." She responded, opening the door.

"Well..." Luke started, but Lorelai put her finger to his lips. She moved it and kissed him softly. "Don't worry about it..." she quietly said. "It trust Rory, and that's enough."

Luke let out a frustrated sigh.

"Now...to bed Mister..." she joked, smiling widely.

"I have an early delivery tommorow..." Luke said, disappointment in his voice.

Lorelai let out a playful groan. "Fine..." she huffed. "But once we're married, you're staying here whether you have an early delivery or not..." she poked his chest. "After all, you love me, don't you?" She joked with a grin. Luke smiled at her."I do..."

"Hey, save it for the wedding mister," she kissed him gently. He laughed.

"Well, stay until Rory comes home. It's too quiet without anyone else..." she smiled. He agreed.

* * *

Rory and Jess parted at the front door of her house. 

"It's late...mom might be mad..." Rory explained. Jess smirked.

"Well, she probably has Luke to occupy her..." he said. Rory's hands flew to her ears as she squealed an 'ew'.

"Goodnight..." she softly said. "Night..." he quietly repeated, the half smirk, half smile still on his face. He leaned towards her and softly kissed her.

The door flew open in the middle of their goodnight kiss. "Hello!" Lorelai loudly said, Luke standing behind her. The couple jumped away from each other.

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, looking embarrased again.

Luke turned to Lorelai. "I gotta go." He said, kissing her tenderly. "Don't run off on a road trip this time..." he joked. Lorelai smiled softly. "Promise..." she whispered in his ear, pecking his lips.

Luke's face grew serious, and he went over to Jess, grabbing his arm. "We have to talk..." he seriously said.

Jess pulled his arm away, rolling his eyes. "Geez..." he muttered under his breath, casting a glance at Rory. She bit her lip and smiled faintly asher mom turned to her.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting story..." Lorelai prodded, her eyebrow raised.

* * *

There was shuffling sounds as Rory sleepily walked into the kitchen, grabbing a glass. She filled it with water and turned around, noticing a light shining from the top of the stairs. Rory put her cup on the table and dragged herself up the stairs. She smiled when she saw her mom in her wedding dress, circling around in the mirror. 

"It's late..." Rory said, tired. Lorelai jumped and almost fell over, grabbing the closet handle. "Jeez!" She cried out.

"You're beginning to sound like Luke..." Rory teased, seeing her mom's flushed face, embarrassed at being caught.

"I just..." Lorelai let out a sigh. "What do you think?" She asked, her voice enthusiastic.

Rory smiled and went over to her mom, hugging her tightly. "Counting down the days?" Rory grinned. Lorelai began to get a little emotional, nodding. "Pregnancy, huh?" She joked with a happy laugh.

* * *

The paper plate fell to the floor, splattering the food everywhere. "Damn..." Lorelai muttered, annoyed at how clumsy she had become these past 6 days. "Rory!" She called out. Rory rushed into the kitchen. 

"Could you take these plates out?" Lorelai said, bending down to pick up the plates. She couldn't hide her sleepiness. But she didn't want to ruin her bachelorette party for everyone else.

"Mom...you look tired." Rory noted. "Maybe we should send everyone home..." She logically said. There came a laugh from Miss Patty, Babette and Gypsy and Lorelai shook her head, heading back into the living room. Sookie almost ran into them as she hurried into the kitchen. "Oh! Sorry," she laughed drunkenly. "I need to check on the- the...what was I doing again?"

Rory shook her head and led the two women back into the living room, one drunk, the other pregnant.

Lorelai plopped onto the couch, picking up her cell phone as Rory went back intot he kitchen. She checked her messages only to find she'd missed a phone call from Luke. She smiled, and hesitantly dialed, walking up the stairs so Rory and the drunken girls wouldn't see her making the 'illegal' phone call to her fiance.

"Hey..." Luke said, standing in the corner of his apartment as the very sad bachelor party sat in the center of the room.

"Hey Mister. You should be out partying, not in your apartment! I was going to leave you a message!" Lorelai playfully whined.

Luke groaned. "It's not exactly party time. It's Jackson, Andrew, Kirk, Jess and me sitting around drinking beer. Well, Jess is sneaking beers, and Kirk says he's allergic to beer. Something about making his lungs hurt."

"What's Kirk doing at your bachelor party?" Lorelai asked with a laugh.

"He invited himself. It's his mother's bridge night."

Lorelai laughed. "How's your night going?" Luke asked.

There were thumps as Rory's feet pounded up the stairs, and she shook her finger at her mother.

"I have to go. Apparently I just broke one of the biggest bachelorette party rules," she laughed. They said their goodbyes.

* * *

3 hours later, the house was emptied of all partygoers. Lorelai waved goodbye to Sookie and she walked up the stairs. Rory followed and they both collapsed onto the bed. 

"You're getting married tommorow..." Rory said in awe.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeah...I'm getting married tommorow..." she said, closing her eyes.

"It's late..." Rory said after a moment. "Midnight late. And we have a wedding to go to tommorow," she joked, getting up. "Night mom..." Rory kissed her mom's forehead, crawling down the stairs sleepily as her mother said goodbye, dazed.

Her cell phone rang as Rory reached her room, and she picked it up and fell onto the bed.

"Hey..." a deep voice greeted. "How was the party?"

"Exhausting...yours?" Rory smiled.

"Boring. Kirk talks in his sleep." Jess said.

"Anything good?" Rory smiled.

"He's a blackjack dealer..." Jess said with a roll of his eyes.

Rory laughed. "That's creepy. So besides Kirk falling asleep at Luke's bachelor party..."

"Nothing much." Jess explained. "Luke busted me for drinking some beer."

"You shouldn't be drinking it anyways..." Rory smiled.

"Yeah, well, at least I won't have a killer hangover at the wedding tommorow, like Jackson definitely will."

"I can't wait to see you in a tux," she teased.

Jess groaned.

* * *

Lorelai woke up, feeling refreshed. She knew she'd had a dream last night, but she couldn't remember what happened in it. It must have been a good one though, because she felt good right now. Oh right, she was getting married today. 

Sitting up, she spotted a note and a pink rose on the pillow next to her. She smiled and sat up straighter, picking up the note and flower. She jumped up and headed downstairs, where Rory sat at the kitchen table. A glance at the clock told her it was still early, especially for a Gilmore.

"Look what I found on my pillow this morning..." Lorelai said in a sing-songy voice with a smile. She handed Rory the note as the younger Gilmore read it aloud.

"'_Can't wait for later. I made your death juice. Love, Luke.' _Aww! Who knew Luke could be such a softy.I was wondering who made this coffee," Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai grinned and took a cup out of the cabinet. "Just enough for two," she tsked, shaking her head. As much disappointment as she felt at not having more coffee, she felt like she was walking on air. _How cliqued_... she thought.

They had poptarts and coffee and when they finished, they gathered their stuff together to take to the Inn.

* * *

"What do you think?" Rory asked, doing a quick spin in her bridesmaid dress. 

"You look great!" Lane smiled, clapping her hands together. "Can you believe Luke and your mom are finally getting married?"

"I know!" Rory and Lane squealed in excitement.

"Have you seen Jess in a tux yet?" Lane asked.

Rory shook her head with a smile.

The door opened and Lorelai came out, followed by Sookie. Lane gasped and Rory smiled.

Lorelai stood there, smiling, wearing her flowing white dress. The dress reached down to her feet, hovering an inch above the ground. The satin top was strapless and had a flower in the center.

"Isn't great!" Sookie enthusiastically said, jumping up and down. Tears came to Lorelai's eyes.

"Lorelai, are you ok?" Lane asked.

Lorelai bit her lip, still smiling, and wiped at her eyes quickly. "Yeah, yeah...it's just..." she laughed and cried of joy.

Rory smiled back. "It's pregnancy hormones..." she said with a laugh, hugging her mom tightly. They let out some laughes and looked out a small window, into the outside patio of the Inn.

People were sitting in the chairs, and Luke was going out. The girls laughed at seing him so nervous and fidgety. Lane nudged Rory when Jess came out, and Lane smirked. The story had spread like wildfire after Jess and Rory had their little "show".

Jess looked uncomfortable, and Rory felt her cheeks get red. He looked good in his tux.

Sookie took a glance at the clock.

"Well...it's time..." she grinned, and bounced out the door, grabbing her bouquet of flowers. Rory grabbed hers and Lane left with a grin as she went to join her mother.

Sookie came running back in. "They're ready!" She hopped up and down enthusiastically. Lorelai bit her lip and smiled, tears still in her eyes. They went out the door and Rory gave her mom a quick but tight hug before they went outside. Music started to play, thecrowd silenced, and the flower girl went out.

"Aww..." the crowd cooed at the little girl.

"She's using all the flowers at once Richard," Emily criticized.

"Emily..." Richard warned.

Rory gave her mom a quick smile before stepping out, followed by Sookie. Rory spotted her grandparents and smiled at them, glad they came.

"The dresses are the wrong shade..." Emily pursed her lips together.

Jess saw Rory and felt his breath get caught in his throat. He tried to steady himself again, but felt Luke elbow him. Jess turned and glared at him, and saw Luke freeze when he saw Lorelai. Jess laughed and elbowed Luke, who reflexively smacked him across the back of the head. "Jeez..." Jess muttered, rolling his eyes.

The corwd watched, turning their heads as Lorelai walked by. Babette and Patty joyfully sobbed, and Emily tried to conspicuously dab at her eyes.

The wedding march played and Lorelai took slow steps down the aisle, feeling emotional. She saw Luke shifting from foot to foot at the altar, and a wide grin grew on her face. She reached the altar, and Luke lifted the veil, a goofy grin on his face.

Rory smiled at them and caught Jess's eyes, who mouthed to her 'they've got it bad'. Her smile grew and she nodded quickly.

The reverend opened his book.

"We are gathered here today to join together Lorelai Victoria Gilmore and Lucas Scott Danes in marriage." He began."Do you, Lorelai Gilmore, take Lucas Danes, to be your husband,to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, till death do us part?"

Lorelai's smile grew and she nodded. "I do..." she said.

"Do you, Lucas Danes, take Lorelai Gilmore, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, till death do us part?" The reverend continued.

"I do..." Luke said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may-" the reverend stopped when he saw that Luke had already grabbed Lorelai's waist and they were passionately kissing. The crowd began clapping, and of course the regular Stars Hollow freaks hooting loudly. They pulled away smiling and Lorelai turned to Rory, who had tears in her eyes.

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to be pregnant and emotional..." Lorelai laughed as they hugged.

"Presenting, Mr. and Mrs. Danes!" The audience stood up, clapping and cheering as Lorelai took Luke's hand with a big smile on their faces.

The hordes of people rushed towards the pair, hugging and squeezing (especially Miss Patty on Luke).

* * *

The reception started, Lorelai stood by Luke, talking to Sookie and Jackson. 

"Uh oh, Emily alert," Sookie said, pulling Jackson as they disappeared into a crowd.

"Wha-" Lorelai said as her and Luke turned around.

"Lorelai..." Emily said, her tone flat.

"Could I talk to you privately?" Richard asked Luke, who slightly recoiled back. "Um...sure...?" He said, giving Lorelai a 'what's going on' look. She shrugged quickly and turned to her mom.

"You came..." Lorelai said in surprise.

"Well, we were invited," Emily retorted, clutching the package she held tighter.

There was an awkward silence. "Here...I thought it'd be better to give you your wedding gift in person..." Emily held out the package. Lorelai took it with a confused glance at her mother.

Handling it like a bomb, Lorelai slowly unwrapped it and let out a gasp.

"I saw it in a catalog. I thought it was ridiculous, of course, but I know you like that kind of stuff." Emily justified.

Lorelai held the Hello Kitty toaster in her hand, a smile on her face. "Thank you..." she murmured, surprised at the elder Gilmore.

"Yes...well...congradulations on the baby..." her mother said. "Didn't I see Sookie here earlier?" She changed the subject.

Lorelai shook her head. "No, I don't think so..." she lied.

"I could've sworn..." Emily frowned.

"Maybe you're schizophrenic..." she teased. Emily let out an exasperated sigh. "Lorelai, can't you be serious for once."

They were silent again.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing the three of you at dinner once you get back from your honeymoon." Emily said.

"Three of us?"

"You, Rory and Luke. After all, he is part of the family now..." Emily smiled knowingly and as Richard and Luke came back. "Goodbye Lorelai," she said, taking Richard's arm and leaving.

"What did he want?" Lorelai wondered aloud.

Luke looked confused. "He wanted me to franchise my diner." He furrowed his eyebrows.

Rory spotted Jess sitting on the steps of the potting shed, and she walked away from the reception party.

"Hey..." she said, sitting next to him.

"Hey..." he said back, kissing her tenderly. She blushed when they pulled away.

"Don't like parties?" Rory joked, grinning.

"Never been a wedding person." He said.

Rory took his hand with a shy smile. "You know, my mom and I used to sit out here. You know, when we lived here, in the potting shed. We'd watch the weddings and feed bread to the ducks." Jess smirked at her, and Rory snapped out of her daydream.

"Hey, come back to the party. They're gonna start opening gifts soon, and Taylor's already drunk. He's babbling about when he was a magician." She urged, standing up and tugging at his arm.

He groaned. "I already got groped by Miss Patty and Babette." Jess said. Rory smiled and laughed. "We'll hide you in a closet..." she teased. They walked back to the party.

Lorelai sat on Luke's lap as Sookie brought out the cake. She frowned and let the knife hover above the white cake.

"I told you not to get too attached Sookie..." Lorelai smiled.

"Goodbye Chester..." Sookie said, dramatically turning her head as she cut into the cake. She put a piece on the plate, then cut another. "I hope your happy..." Sookiemuttered with another frown as she handed the plates to the newlyweds.

"Very..." the new, Mrs. Danes cheerfully said, taking the cake.

"Tradition says you have to feed me Mr.Danes..." Lorelai's grin grew.

"You're insane if you think I'm going to treat you like a two-year old." Luke rolled his eyes.

"Hey! No insulting the pregnant lady! Now feed me Seymour!" Lorelai pouted.

"I'm not feeding-" Luke started, but was interrupted by a soft white mush being squished into his face. he wiped part of it off and glared at the smiling woman he had just married in front of him. The crowd around them laughed.

"You're hilarious..." he dully said. Lorelai smile wider and licked it off his cheek as the crowd laughed harder.

"Oh dear, I do hope we all get a turn," Miss Patty muttered to Babette with a devious smile.

Lorelai giggled loudly before a plate of cake was smushed in her face as well. "Ugh!" She playfully cried, glaring at Luke with wide eyes. "Well, you should be a comedian..." she mumbled before taking a handful of cake (at Sookie's cries of fear) and throwing it at him. "FOOD FIGHT!" She yelled loudly.

Food began to fly everywhere, some people ran to away, trying to avoid the mess.

"Be careful, my dress!" Emily's commanding voice rang out.

Rory grinned widely and narrowly avoidedbeing hit by a piece of Sookie's chicken. "Now aren't you glad you came back to the party?" She asked Jess, picking up a piece of cake to throw. Jess threwquiches at Taylor, who of course freaked out.

"Very." He said, throwing cake in her face. "Ah!" She cried out.

* * *

"It's now time for the newlywed couple to have their dance," Kirk announced. Lorelai smiled as Luke extended his hand to her. She smiled brightly, taking his hand as they walked to the center of the dance floor. 

"I still can't believe you hired Kirk as the dj," Luke complained.

"Hey, he's not that bad...plus he was cheap and wouldn't stop bugging me about it. It was the dj or photographer," Lorelai smiled. They gazed at each other for a moment.

"Oh my god!" Lorelai whispered loudly.

"What?" Luke asked quickly, concerned.

"You can waltz!" She smiled brightly, giggling. "Did you take lessons?" She laughed.

"Nope, it's a god-given talent..." he joked.

Lorelai smiled and put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Please!" Rory pleaded Jess to dance with her.

"Don't think so..." Jess shook his head.

"It's tradition for the maid of honor to dance with the best man!" Rory asked again, jumping up and down.

"It's time for the traditional dance between the best man and maid of honor." Kirk announced, as if on cue. "See!" Rory pouted.

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna do it." He said, pulling out a book from his back pocket.

Rory rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. She dug in her purse for the book she wasn't done with yet, and handed it to Jess. He raised his eyebrow and took it.

"And $5." He offered.

She kissed him tenderly.

"That should be worth $5 at least." She smiled, standing him up.

"You Gilmores think a lot of yourselves," he said with a roll of his eyes, as she dragged him onto the floor. They joined the couple and Lorelai turned to Jess. "Hands to yourselves mister." She warned Jess, who rolled his eyes again.

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck as Kirk invited the rest of the people to dance.

"You're a pretty good dancer..." Rory teased Jess.

"Geez..." he muttered, his arms around her waist. They slowly danced to the music when Rory felt a tap on her shoulder and Lorelai cut in.

"Wha-"

"Listen. You're going to be alone with my daughter for a week." Lorelai started and Jess rolled his eyes. "I trust Rory, but if you hurt her, at all, I will kill you, a slow and painful death. Hedge clippers may be involved." She warned. "Got me?" Lorelai got a tap on the shoulder this time.

"Could I cut in dear?" Miss Patty ask, and Lorelai got a devious smile on her face, but Jess's eyes widened. "I'm not feeling that good..." he mumbled, quickly going of the dance floor. Rory stood by the buffet and laughed as Jess walked quickly up to her.

"Miss Patty try to grope you again?" She teased him.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Jess said, taking Rory's hand and pulling her outside. "Jess..." she giggled, as Jess led her out by the lake, kissing her fiercely.

"Jess..." she said, pulling away. "We need to get back, they're gonna leave soon..." she asked. He kissed her again. "Jess, please...?" She asked again.

"Rory...come on..." he said. He went to kiss her again. "Please?" She asked. "I promise I won't let Miss Patty or Babette near you..." she said.

He leaned forward and kissed her again. "Don't make promises you can't keep..." he said, kissing her more softly. Rory smiled. "Come on, she led him back to the party.

They went back and Lorelai grabbed Rory, hugging her tightly. "We're going to leave hon," Lorelai grinned. The crowd started heading into the Indepence Inn to get to the front. Luke looked at Lorelai, who told him to hold on a second.

"This is it. Our first time apart for more than a day..." Lorelai squeezed Rory again.

"Mom, don't get all emotional..." Rory asked, hugging her mom back.

"I won't." Lorelai said. "I will tell you this though..." she said, taking her hands. "Screw that tradition where the maid of honor sleeps with the best man." Rory blushed. "Mom..." she said.

"I know, just...be careful. Make sure to eat everyday..." Rory laughed at this. "Take care..." she said, hugging Rory again. Lorelai put her arm around her shoulders as they walked out to the front. The crowd of people was gathered around the front, waiting for the car to take Lorelai and Luke to their honeymoon.

A horse driven carriage turned the corner and drove in front of the Inn, much to the crowds oohs and ahs.

"A real Cinderella tale," Rory smiled at her mom.

"Now all we need is a pumpkin." Lorelai joked, and they giggled.

Lorelai got ready to throw the bouquet as the crowd separated. Rory ran and quickly joined them.

"Ready?" Lorelai turned back and smiled. She tossed the bouquet into the air as all the girls hopped up and down to catch it.

There wasa gasp as everyone turned to see who caught it. Lane held the bouquet in her hands, a big smile on her face. Rory smirked at Lane.

"Lane!"

"Yes Mama," Lane quickly said, throwing it back into the air. The cries and gasps rang out again, and Lorelai laughed to see Miss Patty was holding it.

"Whoo! Go Miss Patty!" Lorelai laughed, and Lukewrapped his arm around Lorelai's waist. The crowd waved to them as they got into the carriage.

Luke looked at Lorelai as they got into it. "Hey...you good?" He asked her.

She flashed a smile at him. "Yeah..." she waved to Rory and everyone else as the carriage started off towards the house where there was a car waiting to take them to the aiport. She flashed him a smile and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm good." She whispered, smiling more.

* * *

The crowd waved as Lorelai and Luke rode off in the horse driven carriage Lorelai had insisted on.

The group slowly shrank away as people went home. Rory said goodbye to Lane, who gave a sly smile at Rory and Jess.

"Hey..." Rory went back to Jess. "Hey...taking you home?" He asked. She nodded.

* * *

Theypulled up in front of her house and got out, heading towards the porch.

"So..." she said with a smile.

"So..." he repeated, smirking.

Rory smiled. "I had fun..." she shyly said.

"Interesting..." he remarked about the wedding.

He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly.

"So, I'll see you tommorow?" He asked as they pulled away, holding the back of her head. She smiled.

"I'll be the one asking for coffee..." she said with a smile. He kissed her one more time and said goodbye, driving away in the green truck.

Rory watched him drive away, smiling.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: Don't fear, I'll make a sequel! I mean, Lorelai is still pregnant after all. The sequel may take a while, because I have to update my other stories. Sorry about that. What did you think of the food fight thing? I just thought it was something Lorelai and Luke might do, especially with them feeding each other. Did you get the 'Feed me Seymour', cause my friend didn't get it, even though my sister did. I really hope you liked it, it took me forever to write.**

**The sequel probably's going the be called Right Your WayPlease review! Tell me what you think of the title. Look out for my story when it comes out.**

**See ya!**


End file.
